Hallowed Ground
by lillivanessi11
Summary: What happened directly after deathly hallows. Will try to tie up loose ends and reveal how we arrive at at the epilogue. also will delve into some details of voldemort's inner circle via the malfoys. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, all cannon ships.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What happened directly after the war? I always wanted to know, so I am writing it! Its going to be mainly tying up loose ends. I'm staying in cannon as much as possible! Feedback is welcome.

Disclaimer: not mine. Just playing for a bit.

Chapter 1:

It had been mere hours since Tom Riddle's body fell mundanely to the floor of the great hall and cheers erupted all around.

Having spoken to Dumbledore's portrait in the office and mending his Holly wand with the much more powerful hallow, Harry could no longer think in a linear fashion. All this thoughts were spreading around so fast that he felt confused and exhausted. His friends could see the weariness in his eyes and knew that he needed to rest. "Where should we take him?" Ron asked Hermione, ignoring the fact that Harry was still awake and standing –albeit most of his weight was being supported at the moment by the headmasters desk.

"The common room? I doubt that the tower was damaged too much in the battle," answered Harry.

"Let him sleep in the headmaster's chambers. They have been empty since my departure, but of course well maintained by our faithful house elves. I'm sure you will find that they are much nicer than your dormitories...but more importantly they will afford you more privacy Harry." No one asked why Snape had not occupied Dumbledore's former bedroom, but they were nonetheless grateful not to have to climb wall the way to the Gryffindor tower at the moment.

Harry gave one last understanding look at Dumbledore's portrait and stood up straight. Though he had never been there before, he always assumed that the headmaster had to have a bedchamber somewhere in his office. He walked behind the desk to where he had seen a door in his previous visits. Assuming it was locked he pointed the Holly wand at the door and said "Alohamora," but nothing happened.

Hermione examined the door for a moment and then looked at Harry. "Try His wand." Without question Harry pointed the Elder wand at the door, recited the incantation, and the door obliged. He knew that it was not the wand's great power that had opened it, but the fact that Dumbledore had bewitched it to only open for his personal wand. He smiled grimly and put the hallow back in his pocket.

Hermione let out a small gasp as the trio entered the room. The vaulted ceiling was like the great hall's in that it was bewitched, but instead of reflecting the weather conditions outside, it was a deep black with thousands of stars as clear as they would be on a crisp autumn night. There were several objects around the room that would certainly be of interest to all three of them, but the only one Harry had eyes for right now was the giant four-poster bed draped in midnight blue.

"Harry are you hungry, do you want to wash up?" Hermione asked. Both food and a bath sounded supremely appetizing to him at the moment.

"It looks like there's a bath over there mate." Ron was pointing at the corner where a tapestry that matched the bed was draped and pulled aside revealing that a room lay beyond. "Creepy. Dumbledore's bathtub." At that moment the tension broke and all three of them started laughing.

After a few minutes of laughter so intense that they were all wiping tears from their eyes, Harry walked over to the curtain to peer beyond at a bathroom very similar, though not as large, as the prefect's bathroom that he had used in his fourth year. The entire place looked immaculate, as if it had literally just been cleaned. There were even fresh towels on a side table and an array of little soaps.

"Kreecher." Harry said, and in an instant the little house elf appeared and bowed down very low to him. "Thank you for everything you did today. I am very lucky to have you as a house elf, and if you want to, I'd like for you to come back with me to Grimmauld place when I move in."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They had never heard Harry talk about moving in to Grimmauld place, but they supposed that they had really never talked with him about the future at all. After Voldemort, all of their futures where open books that they could write new pages in. The freedom of it was astounding.

Kreecher bowed even lower and kissed Harry's dirty trainers. "I would be most honored to serve you Master Potter."

Harry looked at the little elf and smiled. "Great. That's a bit far off though, would you mind making me, Ron, and Hermione something to eat, and grab us some clean clothes?" With that Kreecher stood up, smiled, and disaparated.

"I supposed that's a yes then." Ron said as he stretched out his wand arm. They were all sore from the battle but none so much as Harry who had taken a killing curse straight to the chest.

"Guys, I'm going to grab a bath and then devour some sandwiches." Harry said already kicking off his shoes and socks.

"We should probably do the same. I think I am going to go to the hospital wing and grab some essence of dittany and a sleeping potion for all three of us, I ran out and we have oh my god Harry." Hermione had stopped talking and was now staring straight at Harry's chest, which was exposed as he had continued undressing in front of them.

"What?" He said.

"Harry mate, you need to have a look in the mirror." Ron walked close to his friend and turned him around so that he was facing the full-length mirror that was placed directly next to the wardrobe.

Before he looked at himself, Harry noted the horrified and concerned looks that his two best friends were giving him and then he looked down at his chest. The first thing he saw was the horrid blue and purple bruise that encompassed most of the left side of his chest and the second thing he noticed was the large jagged cut directly over his heart that perfectly matched the scar on his forehead. It was about eight centimeters long and it was very raw. At the moment it was completely numb, but he knew that this was only his body's adrenalin. It would eventually wear off and this would be very painful.

"It's a small price to pay really." He finally said. "I have this one for my Mum and Dad," he pointed to his forehead, "and now I have this one for Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Sirius, and everyone else who died for the cause." With this he could feel the familiar pain in his heart that crept up when he thought about his friends who were lost, but he reminded himself that they all died fighting for what they believed in and the pain lessened slightly.

Tears were dripping down Hermione's cheeks as she turned and left the room. "I'll be back after I get to the hospital wing."

Ron's hand felt strong and reassuring on his shoulder and Harry turned around to meet his gaze. As the two men looked at each other, they thought of how far they had both come since their first adventure. "I want you to know that you are like a brother to me. I never could have done this without you" Harry said.

Ron didn't say anything. He just embraced his best friend, albeit gingerly, as not to hurt his already damaged chest. While they were hugging Ron said what he had been thinking all along "None of us would be here if it weren't for you. But to me you're not Harry Potter, you're just my best mate." They pulled apart and looked at each other as Ron continued. "One day, I hope you'll be my real brother, but you better get on apologizing to Ginny and all that. I'm not sure that the Elder wand could block the bat bogey hex." They both laughed at that and Harry turned towards the bathroom and said "Do you think the new scar might buy me some sympathy with her?"

"I'll put in a good word. I'm going to run downstairs and tell everyone you're asleep and not to bother you."

"Thanks mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As she walked through the corridors Hermione mentally assessed the damage to the castle. It did not look like the same place that they had spent six years of their lives. It looked much like the ruins that she knew the muggle's must see when they approach it. Just as she was turning towards the hospital wing, she saw Professor McGonagall artfully reassembling some suits of armor. "Professor!" She exclaimed.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the best student in her house with the pride and joy of a grandparent. She walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you looking well Miss Granger." Though Hermione was not used to this kind of affection from her head of house, she hugged back tightly.

"I'm on my way to get some dittany and a sleeping potion for Harry." She said.

McGonagall's eyes grew wide with fear. "How badly is he hurt?"

"He's going to be ok, he's just got some nasty bruises and such. Plus he's physically exhausted. He's up in the Headmaster's office right now."

"Good that will give him more privacy than the dormitories. All three of you were so incredible. What you did…" A tear came to her eye.

"Don't overexert yourself professor, you have got to be exhausted as well. You dueled with Voldemort! Speaking of which, do you know what has been done with his…umm…body?"

Professor McGonagall looked sadly into Hermione's eyes. "We have taken all of the Death Eater's bodies into one of the empty classrooms and enchanted it so that no one may enter until we decide what to do with them. It was so sad to see them all lying there like that. I taught most of them when they were in school! Bellatrix Black was one of the best students I ever had! Why people go bad, I'll never understand…" At that point she broke down and cried into Hermione's shoulder.

"There there professor. We won't ever understand the power that Voldemort had over them."

"I know, but watching all those young hopeful lives be flushed out before my eyes was too much. I don't know if I'll ever sleep again. Did you hear about Colin Creevy? What will we tell his poor muggle parents?"

Hermione looked at the older witch and understood her pain. If she had died, what would they have told her own parents? How would it feel to lose a child to a cause they hardly understood in a world that was nothing like there own. "I don't know professor, I don't know. But please do try to rest. I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey has plenty of sleeping drafts in the hospital."

"I'll go down there in a bit. I need to finish this hallway first." She tried to smile.

"Thank you professor…for everything." Hermione smiled at her and headed towards the end of the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two was really short, so i thought i'd give you a little bit more for tonight! thanks for reading!

Chapter Three

Ron left the door opened a crack so that he could get back into the bed chamber when he returned and proceeded through the headmasters office down the staircase. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he poked the gargoyle with his wand to see if he was awake.

"HEY watcher there Weasely!" it begrudgingly replied.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see if you were ok." Ron covered for his mistake. "Would you like some help getting back on your feet?" The gargoyle merely looked at him as if to say "duh," as Ron used a charm to lift him back on to the pedestal where he normally stood.

"Now," Ron said, "Harry will be staying in the Headmasters Office for a while and the only people who are aloud up are me and Hermione, ok? I may give the password to a few others, but incase I don't see Hermione, you know to let her in correct?"

"I'm made of rock, but I'm not as dumb as is the new password Mr. Weasely?" He sarcastically replied.

"Dumbledore's Bathtub." With that, Ron turned on his heel and walked down the corridor headed to the great hall. After a few minutes he encountered Professor Flitwick, who told him that everyone in the Great Hall had returned to their house common rooms to rest and collect themselves.

"What about the Malfoys?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Oh they are in the Slytheryn common room….must be quite lonely. Anyway Kingsley thought it best that they stay there until the ministry is back in order and they can be formally charged, or released, or whatever. They are being guarded by a pair of aurors, but I doubt that they would try to escape."

"Me too. Anyway thanks professor, I'm going to go check on my family." He said as he started to turn in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"How is Mr. Potter doing?" the tiny man asked.

Ron merely shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'as well as can be expected.' Flitwick understood perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for reading guys! this is actually my first published fanfic, so i'm glad people are enjoying it!

and now we go down to the basement...

Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy sat very still. It had been a year since he had been in the Slytheryn common room and almost nothing had changed…other than the lack of people in it. At the moment there were three: his father, his mother, and himself. There were aurors at the door…as if they would dry to escape. They were wandless and defeated, but they were together, which was a small comfort to all three of them.

The reality of what had happened was slowly dawning on them. While they all felt a great sense of relief that they were no longer threatened by the dark lord, they also dreaded what would happen to their family. They were all guilty by association, however, in the past, credit had been given to those who had been pressured into becoming Death Eaters, or those who had changed sides prior to the end of the war. While Draco could definitely testify that he was given the dark mark under threat of death at Voldemort's own hand, his father certainly could not. Though Lucius' ideology had changed a great deal in the past 15 years – though no one would know it by talking to him – he became a Death Eater willingly and proudly many, many years ago.

He remembered it well. He had just come from a raid with several other followers. The Dark Lord was immensely pleased with both he and Bellatrix Black. He pulled them both into a private chamber where he branded them with the mark .He told them that they would be his most inner circle, and that they would soon be joined by others who he deemed worthy. He took Bella first and though he knew the pain must be agonizing, Bella looked like she was in ecstasy as the black snake crawled out of Voldemort's wand and into her arm. When it was over she looked spent and the dark lord smiled at her. "You are ever the dramatic Bella, but your enthusiasm is always appreciated." He held onto her hand for a little longer than necessary and then he turned on to Lucius.

"Your arm." He said, as Lucius held out his left hand. The dark lord grabbed onto it and immediately Lucius was shocked as an icy cold chill went right through his body. It was electric to be this close to the dark lord and now he knew why Bella's expression had been so enraptured. The pain of having the snake drawn on his arm was nothing compared to the pleasure the dark lord was giving him by filling his mind with images of their cause victorious. After it was done he advised them both to marry soon. They needed to spread the pure blood genes as far as possible. Lucius had already considered a wife; Bella. She was beautiful and gifted, and most importantly pure blooded.

"No Lucius, not my little Bella. I have other plans for her. There is a Frenchman that I think she will find most…challenging." At this Bella's eyebrows shot up. Apparently this was news to her. "However, her sister is quite the catch, do you agree?"

"Narcissa is beautiful my lord." He replied. He had considered that his life might be easier with a less ambitious wife, and Narcissa had the most beautiful icy blue eyes…

"I am glad my choice pleases you then. Now we will work on this later. For now, go join your brethren, though I dare say that they have much to prove to me compared to you two. My most faithful, and my most devoted servants."

As they walked out of the private room, they both stared down at the blazing black tattoos on their left forearms.

His thoughts came back to the present when his son stood up and went to the fireplace. "It's freezing in here." He said. At that moment a house elf appeared with a pot of tea and some sandwiches. The little creature placed them on the table in front of the Malfoys nervously. Before she could apparate, Draco spoke up, "Excuse me." The elf turned, not sure that he was talking to her. "Thank you for the food. It looks delicious. I was wondering, would it be possible for you to light the fire?"

The elf looked relieved and snapped her tiny fingers. A miraculous blaze lit up the fireplace and then she disappeared with a crack.

"Sorry Dad, I know you hate to see house elves treated that way, but we are pretty helpless down here." Draco looked at his father.

"My son, I expect that many things in our world will be changing now and I honestly do not care."

Both Draco and Narcissa looked stunned as he continued. "We have been embracing a way of life which has given us nothing. We are left with nothing! Do you see? We have no friends, no power, no nothing! I loathe the cocky way that mudbloods have taken over our world, but we are simply outnumbered, we have to learn to live with them. I fully expect to spend whatever time I have left on this earth in Azkaban, but it is my wish that you and your mother live fuller lives. You don't have any blood on your hands Draco, nor you my beautiful wife." He looked at Narcissa's face with a sadness that neither of them had ever seen. "The last months I have realized that the dark lord never cared about promoting any of us, he only cared about his own power and he needed our money and our support to get it! I will never be able to take back the things that I have done because of blind hatred and devotion to a psychopathic dark wizard, but I will always hate myself for it. Especially for what it has done to our family. Thank god the three of us are still alive, but look at what our cause has done to other families…for that I am truly sorry. It just wasn't worth it."

Draco moved to his father and embraced him. "Dad, its over now. We will tell them anything they want to know, we can apologize, we can pay to rebuild the school. Whatever it takes. We can try our whole lives to make up for this."

Narcissa watched her husband and son embrace and she began to feel relief. Relief that they had both come to the realization, like she had, that the dark lord was wrong. She was so glad that she had been able to lie to the dark lord when it mattered most. If she hadn't, none of them would be here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry sat down on the floor and eased himself into the now steaming bathtub. Like in the bedroom, everything in bathroom was a deep blue. The tiles were beautiful and the color soothed him. After seeing so many red and green sparks today it was a nice change. He noticed a little collection of bubble baths and shampoos sitting in a basket near the tub and moved over to it. He looked through "Benny's Beard Bath," "Wand Arm Wonder," and "Exfoliating Sandy Bees," until he found some muggle soaps. He dropped some purple soap into the bath and watched the bubbles pop up as the air filled with lavender. He grabbed a washcloth, which was sitting on top of a pile of magazine's, that appeared to be mostly muggle knitting patterns, and began to wash the dirt, ash, and blood off of his body.

After a bit, he noticed his hands getting a little prune-ish and supposed he better get out before he fell asleep. As he wrapped a fluffy towel around himself he heard a loud crack in the bedroom. He walked in to see Kreecher scuttling around placing clothing in three separate piles. Then he smelled the array of assorted sandwiches, chips, and the big pitcher of pumpkin juice that looked a bit haphazardly strewn on a large plate on a table, which had appeared out of nowhere.

"Kreecher is so sorry that this took so long Master Potter. All the house elves are hard at work cooking for the tired heroes all over the castle!"

Harry grabbed a piece of bacon that had fallen from one of the sandwiches. "Don't worry Kreecher, I only just finished my bath. Please go back downstairs and eat and rest, ok?"

With that Kreecher disappeared.

Harry went over to a pile of clothes that looked vaguely familiar to him. It dawned on him that these were the clothes that had been in that wash when he, Hermione, and Ron had gone to the Ministry of Magic. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a clean undershirt and went back over to the table and sat down.

After he was about half way through his first sandwich, Hermione and Ron appeared in the door. "Merlin's beard that smells amazing!" He heard Ron exclaim.

"That smells like heaven," Hermione sighed as she sat down at the table. "Oh we need glasses" and with that she picked up her wand and conjured them three glasses and then made the pitcher fill them automatically.

They ate in companionable silence. What could really be said? They all needed at least a day of sleep before they could even begin to make decisions about what would happen next, and talking about what had happened seemed silly.

At last Harry said "How is everyone?"

Hermione finished a sip of pumpkin juice before saying "Well the hospital wing is over run, but it seems that most people are healing quite well. Madam Pomfrey sent elves to each house with bandages and pain relievers and things of that nature. Lavender is in bad shape but it seems she'll come through it. Since the Death Eaters were dueling to kill, most of the people that are injured were hurt from things falling on them and glass flying about."

"Sounds like your average quidditch match really." Ron chuckled as he grabbed another ham and cheese.

"Ronald!" Hermione smacked his chest lightly and then laughed at herself. "Anyway, I got us all a draft of dreamless sleep and a bottle of dittany.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry replied.

They ate for a few more minutes and then stood up. "Kreecher brought up your clothes. He must have gone all the way back to Grimmauld Place to get them."

"Amazing, house elves. Really amazing little creatures." Ron said as he grabbed both his and Hermione's clothes. "I suppose we should head back to the tower and let you sleep then Harry?"

"Yeah I think I might be sleeping already." He replied.

"Night them Harry" Ron said as he headed towards the door.

"Get some rest," Hermione said as she kissed him gently on the cheek and handed him the two potions that were in her pocket. "We'll see you when you wake up."

"Night." Harry automatically replied, even though it was only mid day.

After they had gone Harry walked over to the four-poster bed and slid under the covers. He used his holly wand to close the curtains and then stored it under his pillow. He then slid the cork off of the small bottle Hermione had handed him and swallowed the potion down. It tasted like warm sweet wine. He thought perhaps he should have put the dittany on his new wound, but it was too late, he was already falling into a glorious state of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six…and now for some much needed sap.

Ron and Hermione walked in silence through the now abandoned corridors on their way to the Gryffindor tower. Ron carried the bundle of clothes that Kreecher had brought them with this left hand and he held Hermione's with the other.

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione spoke the words "Harry Potter" and she opened the door for them obligingly. The common room was now empty accept for some empty bottles of butterbeer and half eaten sandwiches laying around on tables.

"I guess everyone's gone up to bed then," Ron said as he looked over to the stairwells that led up to the dormitories. He looked back to Hermione and was about to speak but suddenly he found her in his arms with her face buried in his chest. He just held on to her tightly for what seemed like hours. Neither one of them spoke a word, they just stood there, enjoying the unfamiliar closeness of being in each other's arms.

After a bit Hermione finally looked up into Ron's eyes. He now had the courage to say what he had been thinking for years. "Hermione, its always been you," he pressed his forehead against hers and cradled her face with his hands as he continued, "I love you." At this Hermione smiled and tears came to the corners of her eyes, but she remained uncharacteristically quiet. Ron went on, "I need you…not just because you're smart and you have saved my ass more times than I'd really care to admit, but because without you, I just can't 'be' anymore."

Hermione pressed a kiss to his lips and then pulled back to look in his eyes. "Well then," she said as her grin became a fully formed smile, "that's perfect because I can't possibly live another minute pretending that I'm not totally and madly in love with you too."

With that, they hugged again and enjoyed the moment that for so long had been denied to both of them. Partly because of extenuating circumstances, but partly because of both of their actions. Finally Hermione said "I could stand here for hours, but both of us really smell rather bad."

Ron chucked, "Yeah I'm not really feeling fresh as a daisy if you know what I mean. When I was here earlier Ginny told me that they saved me the 7th year dormitory. I guess they thought Harry would be up there too and he'd want some privacy. Want to go wash up and then meet me up there?"

"Ron, I'm way too tired to…""

"Sleep?" He cut her off. "Sleep, Hermione. Don't go getting any dirty thoughts in that head of yours. My intentions were totally pure."

Hermione smacked him lightly on the chest, grabbed her clothes from the table where he had placed them, and walked towards the girls dormitory. "I'll see you in a bit."

…

After Hermione had taken a relatively quick shower, she pulled on the pajamas and tank top that Kreecher had found for her and headed down the stairs from the girl's dorms and back up to the boys side. Ron was already in one of the large four poster beds, apparently waiting for her. She hurried across the room, slid under the covers, and nuzzled in right next to him. After taking a long deep breath she said "You smell good."

Ron grabbed the two bottles on the night stand and handed her one. "Cheers love." They both drank their sleeping potion and Hermione drew the curtains closed with her wand before they settled down together for a long dreamless and well deserved sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out that having a random day off in the middle of the week means lots of time for writing! three chapters in one day! enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Thankfully Professor Slughorn was able to assist Madam Pomfrey in making enough sleeping potions for everyone in the castle who needed one. Reinforcements from St. Mungo's had arrived in the hospital wing and ministry officials were starting to arrive to assess the damage and make lists of people who were dead or injured to inform their families. Aurors had been dispatched to begin tracking the death eaters who abandoned their master in the last moments of his life, and the enemies that had been captured during the battle had been taken to Azkaban, where they were guarded by ministry officials, not dementors.

Within the castle itself though, it was the calm after a great storm. Kingsley had become the Interim Minister of Magic until the members of the Wizengamot would be able to meet again. Of course several had been imperiused and many were dead, so reassembling them might take some time. Still though, Kingsley had acted swiftly and professionally and the ministry seemed to be slowly reforming into what it had been before the Death Eaters had infiltrated it.

In the next few days, bodies would be buried, and families would mourn, but the dawn of a new wizarding age was just in front of them all. Kingsley knew that this would be the beginning of a world where all the civil rights that muggleborns, house elves, and goblins had been denied would finally be given to them. All of the witches and wizards that were in Azkaban for "stealing magic" had already been released and he was working on getting them their wands back. Delores Umbridge, who was responsible for putting most of them in there, had unsurprisingly disappeared.

Apparently, the damage that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done to Gringott's Wizard Bank had been quite large, so he was working on a way to resolve this with the goblins. Bill Weasley was assisting him with this project. Apparently the goblins, while extremely perturbed that their property had been so damaged, were quite happy with the results of the war. They were willing to forgive the trio if the bank was repaired to its former state at no cost to themselves. Kingsley knew that this would be a problem. Other than to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor, he could not see any reason while they had needed to break into Gringotts. Why did the trio need the sword in the first place? How would this part of the story figure into everything else? The wizarding world was dying to know exactly what Harry had been up to for the months he was missing. They would surely have an explanation for all of this, but while they slept, he could not really get any further with the bank. Apparently the vault that they broke into was now owned by the Malfoys, since all of the Lestranges were now deceased. He laughed inwardly at this. As if the Malfoy's needed more money to begin with.

Over the next few days people emerged from their sleep after differing lengths of time. The potion that they had taken was a remarkable one in that it gave the body exactly the amount of sleep that it truly needed before allowing it to wake up. After twenty four hours most of the castle was awake and bustling about. They were writing letters, fixing things, and eating as if they had never eaten before. Thankfully, the houselves were back to their usual organization and were providing constant buffet service in the great hall.

The Weasley's had made plans for a private burial for Fred back at the burrow for some time after Ron woke up. For the time being, they were staying in the castle helping to plan the larger memorial service that would honor the lives of all of those lost in the battle.

The professors all agreed that this entire school year had been a complete waste for the students. With half of the school missing and the Carrows running the place, very little had actually been taught. The general consensus seamed to be that anyone who felt they could pass their end of year exams would be allowed to take them and move on if passed, but anyone who would prefer to stay behind a year, would be aloud to at no cost to their family for the extra year of school.

Kingsley knew that the future was bright, but right now he had hundreds of forms to fill out and people to talk to, but he couldn't let it stress him out. After all, what was the alternative? Voldemort's victory? No amount of red tape could make him regret for one moment the way things had turned out. He had never been so happy to fill out paperwork in his entire life.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope all that exposition in the last chapter didn't turn you off! I now see why JKR ended the book where she did...theres soooo many loose ends, lol. anyway, back to our hero...

Chapter Eight

The first thought that popped into Harry's mind was that he must have died. Surely, he could not possibly be as warm and as comfortable as he was right now. There was also another feeling: happiness. He had not felt this calm and peaceful in his entire life, except perhaps when he was with Dumbledore in King's Cross Station.

Then he realized something else; he was not alone. The smell of jasmine tea had infiltrated his nostrils and something incredibly soft was pressed into the nape of his neck. When he opened his eyes his suspicions were confirmed by the flash of red hair that he saw on the pillow next to him. Ginny had somehow managed to get into his bedroom and she was currently sound asleep on his right side.

Then he noticed that he was no longer wearing the night shirt that he remembered crawling into bed with, but on his chest there was a large bandage covering his new scar. We wondered how long he had been asleep for and silently thanked the person who had treated his wound. It ached only a little, though he was sure it couldn't be a pretty sight to look at.

As quietly as possible he reached under the pillow next to him and pulled out his glasses and his wand. After putting the glasses on he could get a much better look at the sleeping form of Ginny. She was laying on top of the covers and wearing a pair of jeans and an emerald green sweater. She looked so peaceful.

It then occurred to Harry that he had probably been asleep for at least a day or two since the bed curtains were drawn back and there was no evidence of the food that Kreecher had left him when he took the potion. He pointed his wand at his own mouth and thought "listergio." Immediately his mouth filled with the horrible burning sensation that he used to get when he used muggle Listerine, but in a few seconds it was gone, and the stale taste that had been in his mouth was replaced with a minty fresh one. When Ginny woke up, he wanted to be ready to apologize to her without assaulting her with his breath.

Slightly more confident now, he began tracing circles with his finger on Ginny's lower back. He had never let himself fantasize about this moment last year. When things had been so bleak, he simply could not imagine a time when Ginny Weasley would be pressed against him in a very large and comfortable bed with no Death Eaters to fight and no Voldemort to kill. Just as he began to feel total contentment he felt her hand flex where is was placed next to his bandage. She was waking up and now his heart was constricting in his chest. What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she was only here to tell him that she had moved on….

"Harry I can hear you thinking." She whispered into his neck before propping herself up on her elbow and looking at him properly. "After all this time you still really are just a stupid boy when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Ginny, I, I wanted…" but before he could get a word out, she had placed a finger on his lips.

"No. Let me talk." Harry was too fearful of what she might say to utter a word in protest. When she knew she had his utmost attention, she went on. "I don't want to hear any apologies. I don't need to know what you were doing, and why I couldn't come. I don't care that you didn't write me or contact me last year." She paused and looked solemn for a moment before going on, "I know why you did it, and I love you even more for it. What you did for everyone, you silly, crazy, brave man…" she looked at him sincerely, "thank you."

And with that Harry could no longer stand it. He needed to feel her mouth on his own, and before he knew what was going on they were passionately kissing each other as if they would never meet again. As their tongues were fervently getting reacquainted, his hands were all over her, tracing her body as if he were trying to memorize every part. She responded with an enthusiasm that thrilled him. After a few moments they broke apart and Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, "Gin, I love you."

She smiled back at him, "I know." She kissed him again, "Just show me ok?"

He didn't need to ask her what she meant. He wanted it just as badly as she did. He responded to her kiss by finally pinning her body underneath his and showing her with every single part of himself, exactly, how much she meant to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I think Ginny is mature enough by the end of DH to understand that Harry leaving her was essential to saving the wizarding world. What she really cares about is the fact that he is indeed alive and well. However, that it not to say that her temper will not come out. I'm exploring more Ginny stuff in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

As they were getting dressed Harry and Ginny couldn't help but grin at each other. Neither one of them had a single regret about what had just transpired between them. Harry, having satisfied one craving was now absolutely ravenous for something to break his fast.

"How long was I out?" he said, lacing up one of his trainers.

Ginny was fixing her hair in the full length mirror. "Three days."

"Wow, what about Ron and Hermione?" He said after he finished double knotting his shoes.

"They are awake. Actually we've been taking turns watching over you so that you wouldn't be alone when you woke up. Looks like I got lucky, huh?" She walked over to him.

"Umm no Ginny, I think I'm the one that got lucky." He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm starving, can we eat?"

"It about lunch time, lets head down to the great hall. I'll catch you up to speed on the way." She turned and headed towards the door, but was stopped when Harry grabbed her hand. She turned around, "yes?"

"nothing, just wanted to hold your hand." He said and they started walking together. There was really no reason to discuss was had happened between them. They understood each other perfectly. They could talk later.

As they made their way through the headmasters office Harry looked up at Dumbledore's portrait and gave it a nod, "Professor," he said. Dumbledore merely looked at the two of them with his eyebrows raised and said nothing.

As they made their way down through the castle Ginny told Harry everything that had happened in the past three days. About the funeral plans and about the memorial service that everyone was hoping Harry would speak at. Most people were burying their dead today or tomorrow. They would bury Fred at the burrow tomorrow at sunset. The larger memorial service would be at Hogwarts the following day.

She also told him about Kingsley's promotion and about the work that had already begun to reform the ministry. Harry was relieved to hear that things were progressing, and though he knew that speaking at the memorial service would be very difficult for him, he had no problem with doing it. He also knew that he, Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley needed to have a very serious chat as soon as possible. There would be many questions about Voldemort's demise and he knew that the facts would need to be recorded and published. However, he wasn't exactly sure how many of the "facts" he really thought that the public needed to know.

As they approached the great hall, Ginny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It was about noon and most of the inhabitants of the castle were inside eating. As they walked through the arched doors, a loud applause erupted and he waved back at everyone. To his own surprise and Ginny's, he motioned for them all to sit down. Everyone stared in silence as he addressed them. "Thank you everyone, its quite good to be awake." He heard the crowd chuckle, "Now don't stop eating on my behalf, we have plenty of time to discuss things later." He saw most of the Weasley's sitting at the Gryffindor table, and headed in that direction, shaking several hands on his way over.

Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other along with Bill, Percy, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and George.

"Welcome back, mate!" George said has he clapped Harry on the back. "Thought you were going to sleep yourself to death. Did my annoying sister wake you up?" Harry laughed at George's joke, and was happy to see him in good spirits. He and Ginny sat down next to him. As the rest of the table chatted, George leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear "I know everyone is waiting for me have a nervous breakdown, but I think I'm better off continuing to make jokes, eh?"

"Well your going to have to start doing better than that if you want to live up to Fred. 'Sleep myself to death?' come on." Harry responded.

"Ah yeah, my solo career is off to a bit of a rocky start I suppose." He laughed and looked at Harry. "Thanks for humoring me, I can't bloody stand the way people keep looking at me. I suppose you know a bit more about what I'm going through."

"Everyone is different. It's hard for people to understand. I figure laughing about it never hurt anyone." With that Harry began scooping a large pile of bangers and mash onto his plate. "So Neville, tell me, did you practice sword fighting in your spare time, or were you a snake executioner in a past life?"

With that everyone started laughing, including Neville who responded with enthusiasm, "You know I really think it was all the pent up rage from hating Slytheryn so much over the years…it really got to me there!" They all chuckled, enjoying making light of the situation.

"It was bloody fantastic Neville!" Chimed in Ginny. "Yeah you looked like you belonged in a movie or something." Hermione added.

Neville and several of the others looked confused, "A 'movie?' he responded.

Hermione looked perplexed, sometimes she still forgot that most of her friends here had no idea what she was talking about. "Its sort of like a play, but they capture it on film, like a wizard picture, and they play it in the theatre. Its quite a big deal to muggles…"

Harry added "Yeah you should really see one sometime guys, its pretty cool."

"Fleur and I went to see one once on a date. It's impressive. They make all of these magical things happen, but the do it all with their 'computers.'" Bill chimed in.

"Muggles are ingenious. The things that they come up with…" Ron said as he grabbed another banger with his fork.

As the conversation went on Harry observed his friends and he realized that though their losses were great, what they had achieved could not be marred by them. The death of his parents had never stopped him from enjoying his life in the present, and he realized that though his friends would struggle with the pain of their losses, that they were all there together, happy to be alive, and more than willing to laugh. Love was indeed a mysterious trait. While it made loss even more painful, it also filled ones heart with glee at only a moments notice. He began to think about what he would say at the memorial service in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Later that afternoon the trio requested a meeting with Kingsley in private. He immediately obliged, as he had been waiting to talk to him for several days.

"Perhaps the Headmasters office?" Kingsley suggested,

"No," Harry replied. "The portraits do not all need to be privy to this information, shall we see how the room of requirement is recovering?

"If it's recovered at all." Hermione added as they started to head in that direction.

As they walked Kingsley addressed them, "Harry, we would really like for you to speak at the memorial service the day after tomorrow. I know it's a lot to ask, given what you have been through but the people need to feel close to you right now."

Harry nodded, "Ginny told me, and I have no problem with that. Although, I've never been much of a public speaker."

"What else did you and Ginny talk about?" Ron slyly asked. He had been mildly uncomfortable leaving her in the bedchamber alone with Harry, but Hermione had convinced him that nothing would happen since Harry was asleep.

Harry tried as hard as he could to keep his wits about him, "Oh she just told me the plans for you know, the funeral and uh…stuff."

Noticing Harry's discomfort Kingsley felt it was a good time to chime in. His deep voice boomed with laughter, "I don't know about public speaking Harry, but you did quite a good job facing down Tom Riddle the other night. If you can do that, you can do anything!"

With that, Ron let out a snort, Hermione chuckled, and Harry let out a one syllable "Huh." Given what he had been through, and what had transpired with Ginny this morning, he was feeling pretty amazing, but he didn't want anyone thinking he was smug. "I really hope that people will eventually stop holding me to that standard, its going to be pretty hard to top that one."

They all laughed a bit as they walked up to the unicorn tapestry. It was slightly singed on the corners, but otherwise it seemed normal. "Ok," Hermione said, "lets all think, 'we need a totally private place to talk about what has happened' and walk by a couple of times."

With that they started pacing back and forth and after a few moments, a door appeared on the wall. Harry went straight to it and turned the knob. The four of them walked in to see a room with four plush armchairs facing each other with a low table in the middle. On the table there was plenty of parchment, ink, and quills along with Dumbledore's pensieve.

Hermione seemed surprised that the room was already in such good condition. "Amazing really. Even the fiendfire couldn't hurt it." Kingsley cocked an eyebrow at her, but he assumed that whatever happened in this room, he would know all about it shortly.

"Are we ready then?" Harry said as they all sat down.

They all nodded in agreement and Harry started, "Well Kingsley, I suppose I should go back to the very beginning, tell you everything, and then we can decide what we want to tell the world. There are many things that should not be spoken of outside this room."

Ron looked worried. "Are you sure we should tell him everything? Its not that I don't like you mate, I just don't know how much Dumbledore would want us to reveal."

Kingsley somberly nodded at Ron. He had suspected that there were details of this story that would be horrifying and he wanted Harry, Ron, and Hermione's absolute trust. "I will make the unbreakable vow with you Harry, that nothing, other than what we decide should be known, will ever be uttered from my mouth." He held out his wand and, after a moment, it was met by Harry's.

"Ron, I don't know this spell…" Hermione said, but Ron already had his own wand out and had started the incantation.

After it was done they all sat back in their chairs, and Harry began.

…two hours later…

Kingsley sat in silence for a moment, as if carefully weighing his words. He could not believe the lengths to which Voldemort had gone to become immortal. He was not however surprised about Snape. "I have to be honest Harry, I always thought there was more to Severus Snape than met they eye. I need to send someone to retrieve his body from the Shrieking Shack. No one has been in there since the battle."

"I will pay out of pocket for his burial, but I need to make sure that it is publicly known that he was essential in Riddle's downfall." Harry looked extremely determined.

Hermione finally spoke up, "I think it is amazing that he managed to lie to the Dark Lord."

Kingsley considered what she had said. "His mastery of Legillimens and Occlumency was amazing. Absolutely amazing. I will make sure that his name is cleared and that he is given an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Thanks Kingsley. It means a lot to me."

With that, the four of them stood up and left the room. Now all they had to do was wait for the Daily Prophet to publish the story they had decided on, and it was, at least superficially, over.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I know the chapters are typically on the short side, but thats why i try to publish more often. I'd rather get it out to you as it comes than save it all and publish several chapters as one. Hence, two chapters in one day. ok enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

After lunch Ginny thought she better go check on her Mum back at the burrow. Her mother's duel with Bellatrix Lestrange had left a huge impact on Ginny. She battled through even the worst possible scenario, knowing her own son had died, to a victory essential to their cause. She felt extremely close to her mother now, and she wanted to comfort her in any way possible.

She knocked on Professor McGonagall's partially opened office door before entering the small room. The professor was wearing her usual green robes and sitting being her desk. There was a huge stack of papers zooming around her.

"Oh Miss Weasley! How are you dear?" She old witch asked.

Ginny looked at the well of green ink which appeared to be refilling itself constantly, as the professor's quill was writing several letters at one time. "I'm ok, I've just come to use the fireplace. My Mum will be needing help with the umm…arrangements."

McGonagall looked somber. "Yes well, then, of course you may go."

"Harry's awake you know professor." Her teacher's eyebrows jolted up towards her very tight bun. "He just got up this morning. He's having a meeting with Kingsley now."

McGonagall looked relieved. "Oh I'm glad to hear it Miss Weasley. Such a brave boy."

Ginny began to walk towards the fireplace before Professor McGonagall stopped her one last time. "Do you happen to know weather or not you will be taking your end of year examinations Miss Weasley? That's what all these letters are for. If you want to try to pass them to move on to your seventh year, you are more than welcome. Otherwise, you can repeat your sixth year at no additional cost, since this year was such an absolute waste…schooling wise of course."

Ginny stopped, surprised. She really hadn't given a thought to what she would do. Her mother had made her study all of her books wince she was home-bound for a large part of the year, but she didn't know if she would be able to pass her exams. Either way, the prospect of returning to school with Harry and all of her friends was exciting. "Well I suppose I might as well take them and see how I do."

"I'm sure you'll be fine dear. Your transfiguration marks have always been outstanding. Anyway, we'll let you know the date and time of the test. Off you go then."

With that Ginny grabbed a fist full of floo powder and threw it in fireplace. She stepped in and shouted "the burrow!"


	12. Chapter 12

DEAR LOVELY READERS! i am going to be traveling for the next few days so sadly this will be your last update for a bit and i admit: its not a super exciting chapter, but its better than a cliffhanger right? no? lol. anyway, though i won't be able to post because i won't have my laptop, i should have plenty of time to write. currently working on the memorial service, which is going to be a biiiiig chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for an update maybe friday or saturday.

Chapter Twelve

Molly Weasley was finishing the last touches on a rather large batch of cupcakes when her daughter walked out of their kitchen fireplace. The younger witch brushed herself off and then took in her surroundings. She had not been back to the burrow since the battle. "Smells amazing Mum, what are all these for?"

"Oh just something to have for people arriving tomorrow for…you know." She frowned as she went back to work. As each cupcake iced itself, Molly was adding little gold and red decorations by hand. "I've been cleaning and your father and I picked out a nice little spot in the family cemetery the other day." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she managed to stop herself from beginning to cry. She had already done enough of that to last her a lifetime.

She looked up at her daughter and it occurred to her that Ginny looked different. The changes had been occurring for years now, but Molly had been too busy to really notice that her daughter was nearly a woman. She had seen the way Ginny carried herself through the battle, both fighting, and comforting those who were hurt, and she could honestly say that she was immensely proud to have raised such a brave and caring young lady.

Ginny was absentmindedly eating the remainder of the cupcake batter out of the bowl as she said, "Harry's finally awake you know. He was the last one. Everyone else is up and about."

"Oh really? I'm glad everyone has gotten rest. How is Harry dear?" Molly questioned her daughter with a keen eye.

She put the spoon back in the bowl and looked at her mum. "He's fine I think." She paused for a moment. Then she smiled and the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them, "You know some day I'm going to marry him."

At this Ginny's hand went to her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she had just said, but a genuine smile spread across Molly's face as she appraised her daughter's apparent shock at her own admission. She really couldn't be happier for her baby girl. "Well, Mum? Nothing to say then?" Ginny questioned.

"I know dearest." She replied.

"How did you know then? Because I'm pretty sure that Harry doesn't even know yet!" She was bemused.

"Call it intuition. You two were made for each other. Just promise me you won't go rushing into anything, ok?" She motioned for her daughter to come over to her.

"No way, we've got way too much to do before we settle down and have a million kids." She was now hugging her mother fiercely.

Molly kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her only daughter to her. "Just be careful love."

'She knows.' Ginny thought, 'but she doesn't seem to care.' She pulled back and took a look at her mother. "We will be. Don't worry. Now we just need to work on getting Ron and Hermione together ok?"

"I happen to know a little information about that one." Molly replied.

"Oh really?" Ginny's left eyebrow went straight up as she returned to the cake batter. "Do tell please."

"Well I'd be surprised if they denied it much longer. That's all. When I was looking for you the night after the battle, I found them together, totally knocked out on sleeping potion, mind you, in one of the beds in the dormitory." She went back to her icing. "Totally innocent, of course, but it was one of the sweetest things I have ever seen."

Both women laughed and went on about finishing the cupcakes and cleaning the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's a little shorty for you to read while i edit my work from the past two days!

Chapter Thirteen

It occurred to Ron, that he and Hermione probably wouldn't be able to continue their sleepovers after today, since they would be returning to the burrow. Even though nothing had really happened between he and Hermione, he didn't want to give up the luxury of holding her in his arms as he fell asleep every night.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice jostled him out of his thoughts to back in the bed where they were laying. It was still early but in the distance, he could hear the sound of people moving around in the tower. Most people's parents had returned to their homes, but there were still many students and young adults staying in the castle. The love and support was something all of them had missed the last year, and they were hesitant to give it up before it was necessary. "Are you awake?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." He replied.

"What about?" Hermione snuggled further under the covers.

"What happens after? Do we just go home for the summer?" He laughed a little.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I suppose that we just try to move on. I heard that they are letting anyone who didn't finish school come back next year."

"So what are we going to do? I really don't know if I want to come back, Hermione." He knew that this would make her mad.

"I don't know what I want to do either. I really have to think about it." She knew that this would surprise Ron, but she really just didn't know what she wanted to do. "Ron?"

"Yeah baby?" he sighed. He was relieved that she wasn't so sure about the future. It was comforting that there were some things even Hermione wasn't sure about.

"Do you want to come to Australia with me? I need to find my parents and fix their memories." She raised her head up slightly to look at his face.

He considered her for a moment. "Just promise me that we don't have to stay in any tents."

With that they both laughed. In a few minutes their presence would be expected downstairs for breakfast, but for now they were just happy to be in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As everyone gathered in the great hall, Harry noticed that there were wizards he had never seen before walking around and assessing the damage. He wondered who they were and exactly what they were up to.

He turned to Ginny to comment on it, but before he could get a word in a large tawny owl swooped overhead and dropped a letter and a daily prophet in front of Him. He noticed that everyone else had received similar letters, but instead of the familiar green font that Ginny's was in, his was in an unfamiliar blue ink. He opened it and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my great honor to inform you that you have been accepted into the Ministry of Magic's Auror Recruiting Class of 1998. If you chose to accept your position, you will begin your training this fall with an expected graduation in the summer of 2000._

_The ministry is in great need of people with both experience and potential in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts and would be thrilled to have you as a member. Your training will include classroom and fieldwork, both of which are equally important to your future career._

_Due to special circumstances, we have omitted the need for your last year at Hogwarts, unless you wish to continue your studies there. If that is the case we will defer your matriculation for one year._

_Please let us know by owl post if you accept no later than July 1st._

_Best Regards,_

_Kingsley Shacklebot_

_Interim Minister of Magic_

Harry looked up. No one had noticed that his letter was a bit different from there's and he didn't feel the need to point it out. He caught Ron and Hermione's eyes and silently communicated to them that they needed to talk. He had seen the blue scrawl on their letters as well.

"So!" Ginny's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I suppose that we have a lot of studying to do ay?"

Everyone at the table groaned in response and Harry followed suit to play along.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out, "look at the prophet." as he picked up the paper he felt Ginny's hand touch his knee. She had already seen the headline.

**Potter Tells All !**

**(The following is an official statement from the ministry of magic.)**

Harry didn't need to read the article; he knew exactly what it said. It recounted some of the 'details' of their trip last year. The public would know that Voldemort inadvertently left a piece of himself in Harry's body. They would also know that Harry lived the first time because of his mothers sacrifice. They would never, however, learn of horcruxes or hallows. It was explained that Voldemort sought Albus Dumbledore's wand because he believed it to be more powerful, but not that it actually was indeed, the wand created from death itself on a lonely road at twilight, or midnight. Whichever.

Harry then turned his attention to another smaller article.

**Gringott's Dragon Wreaks Havoc on Bank**

**Due to massive damage caused by one of the Banks high security dragons, the goblins at Gringotts have agreed to no longer use the beasts to guard their treasure...**

Harry smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that Kingsley and Bill had worked this out with the goblins. Now no one would ever know about the break in or the sword.

Everyone continued reading as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate in silence. As each person finished, they looked at the three of them with a nod of respect, which was pretty embarrassing.

"Oh come of it all of you!" Ron said. "We're sill the same people."

"Yeah, accept now you have a reason to have that big head of yours brother." George laughed.

At that Harry stood up abruptly. He needed to talk to his friends about the letters, but he couldn't do it in front of Ginny. "Didn't Kingsley say he wanted to talk to the three of us about tomorrow?" He said. Ginny looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"Oh right, I forgot." Hermione said.

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and said "I'll see you later at the burrow."

"Sure yeah better get going." Ron stood up and grabbed a piece of toast for the road as the three of them headed out of the great room and outside into the warm summer air.

"So?" Harry asked. "Your letters?"

"They are from the ministry." Hermione answered.

"They want us to be aurors! It's bloody fantastic!" Ron was trying not to be too loud, but his voice was filled with excitement. "This is what I've always wanted to do! What about you Harry?"

"I'm not going to lie. I want to do it. I want to help round up the rest of the Death Eaters and help the ministry reform."

"It would be thrilling." Hermione added, but she didn't sound very excited.

"Hermione, you don't have to do it just because you got the letter." Harry added as the three of them noticed that they had been walking without realizing it straight for Hagrid's hut.

"I thought we might get something like this from the ministry, but I don't think I should be an auror." she looked ahead towards their destination.

"Why not? You would be bloody fantastic!" Ron asked.

"Thanks Ronald, but I just don't feel as passionately about it as you and Harry. I think I could serve the wizarding world better in a different kind of job. I mean now that Voldemort's gone they are going to have to address the issue of muggleborn rights and perhaps eventually the rights of other magical creatures right? When I think about all of that I think I could do so much for them."

Harry and Ron had been listening intently. Harry noticed that Ron looked a bit bewildered, but he had taken Hermione's hand at some point. "I think that you should do what you really want to do Hermione. Ron and I can join the aurors now and you can take this year to figure out exactly what you want to do."

"Harry's right. You shouldn't rush into anything, we have always known what we wanted to do, but you have a lot more options love." he kissed her cheek," take time to think about. I'll be behind whatever decision to make."

Hermione smiled and leaned into Ron. "Thanks Ron. I'm glad that you feel that way, and you too Harry. Honestly I'd be shocked if you weren't in charge of the whole department in ten years." Harry blushed a bit at the complement.

"Thanks Hermione. Let's keep our plans to ourselves for now then? I don't think Ginny's going to take this very well. She's been going on about how it will be so much fun for all of us to be at school together next year..."

Ron looked at Harry seriously; "you and Ginny are the real deal then? Officially back together?"

"It's official mate. She's the one." Harry met his gaze with all the seriousness he could muster.

"You have my blessing then. But if you ever hurt her I'll..." he stopped talking when he saw the enormous form of Hagrid emerge from behind the hut.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! Get yerselves over here!" he yelled at them. None of them had seen Hagrid since the battle. He had been very busy in the forest tending to the magical animals that were hurt in the battle, as well as his brother, Grawp.

They ran towards Hagrid and enjoyed a bone-crushing hug. "Oh you three, I've been meaning to come find you but I figured you've been busy. So proud...what you did...and Harry..." tears had begun slipping from his eyes and hitting them on their heads like raindrops.

"Hagrid, I'm so glad you're alright." Hermione said into his wiry beard. "Shall we have some tea then?"

Hagrid finally released them, which was good because they were beginning to have a hard time breathing. "Of course, come on in then, we could do for a good talk."

They followed him inside the hut, sat down and enjoyed a nice long chat. It was as if no time at all had passed since they had been in school and tea with Hagrid was just a regular part of their lives. After a while they said their goodbyes, though they would be seeing him later that night at the funeral, and headed back to the castle to pack up their belongings to head back to the burrow.


	15. Chapter 15

And so the funerals begin...

Chapter Fifteen

Sunset at the Burrow this time of year was always beautiful, but today it was as if all the trees and clouds had convened together to be especially fantastic in memory of Fred, who had played in their branches as a child, and flown through their fluffy white orbs as an adult. To describe the scene as picturesque would be a vast understatement. It was surreal.

The Weasley's sat around Fred's gravesite on small white chairs. Ron and Ginny had insisted that Hermione, and Harry sit with the family, and apparently George had convinced Angelina Johnson to do the same. Harry wasn't sure exactly what the nature of their relationship was, but he was glad that George had someone to lean on. The extended family sat behind them, and after that, they were joined by dozens of Fred's friends and acquaintances. Hagrid loomed in the very back, already making use of his polka-dotted handkerchief.

Fred was laid out on the grave fully decked out in his dragon skin jacket and best pants. The ghost of his last joke was still etched on his face.

When everyone had congregated, George stood up and began speaking. "Hello there everyone. Thank you for coming today." He seemed a bit nervous, speaking on his own in front of a large crowd. He looked towards Angelina who gave him a smile and a nod of encouragement. "Bit scary isn't it? To see exactly what I'm going to look like when I'm dead?" With that the crowd laughed and the ice was broken.

George's eyes lingered on Fred for a moment before he continued, "So to celebrate Fred, I thought I would read off a list of some of our greatest accomplishments."

He reached into his rode and pulled out a long parchment. "Ok then here goes….age 5: convincing Charlie that Auntie Muriel kept dragon eggs in her wine cellar…" Charlie let out a loud laugh, George didn't reveal the details of the story, but Harry could tell it must have been a good one. "Age 8, teaching Ginny how to ride a broom because we needed another chaser to practice hitting bludgers at. Worked out well for you then Gin?" She smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Harry never knew that it was Fred and George who taught her how to fly. "Age 11: discovering messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, and enjoying the fruit of their labor " He raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ron, who tried to look as if they had no idea what he was talking about before he continued, "Age 12: finally winning the Quidditch Cup." The crowd was heavy with Gryffindor's who all clapped at this achievement. "Age 13, kidnapping Harry Potter from his Aunt and Uncle's house in a flying car." He winked at Harry. "Age 15: creating our very first merchandise, and selling it at Hogwarts…sorry about that Madam Pomfrey, we know it must have been awful cleaning up all that vomit." The audience chucked. "Age 16, setting off the best fireworks display Hogwarts has ever seen. Age 17 finally setting up our shop in Diagon Alley. " The crowd was now applauding in earnest and George motioned for them to stop.

"Fred I'm sorry you're gone and that we won't get to grow old together, but we knew it was possible that we both might not make it through this little adventure alive. I promise to do all the things we talked about." Harry could then see George having difficulty getting the last part of his speech out, "You'll always be with me brother. Every second of every day, you will always be there…reminding me," he took a shaky breath, but then looked perfectly poised for his last statement, "that you were much better looking, and funnier than me." He smiled and through their tears everyone in the crowd was smiling.

"To Fred!" George lifted up his wand with the tip lit and sent off yellow sparks. "TO FRED!" The audience replied and did the same thing. The sun had set while George was speaking and the yellow sparks against the starry sky created a lively and beautiful tribute to a much-loved son, brother, and friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all, i'm so glad you are having a good time reading this, because writing it has been super fun thus far! love ya! `

Chapter 16

After everyone had left the Burrow, the Weasley's, with the additions of Harry, Hermione, and Angelina were busy cleaning up and getting ready for bed. They were all tired and needed some real rest. Tomorrow they would have to head back to Hogwarts for the memorial service for all the victims of the battle, but for tonight their thoughts were entirely about Fred.

Almost everyone had gone up to sleep, leaving Harry and Ginny to dry the last of the dishes. They were finishing up when a beautiful grey owl swooped in the kitchen with a letter addressed to Harry. It was in the same handwriting as the letter he had received earlier today. Harry dried his hands on the dishrag and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I thought you would want to know that tomorrow we will be laying Riddle to rest, if you could call it that._

_Should you, or any of your friends, wish to attend, meet me in front of the Three Broomsticks tomorrow morning at 8:30._

_Regards,_

_Kingsley_

Harry noted the personal touch of the letter, unlike the one he received earlier, and was glad to know that Kingsley felt comfortable enough around him to address him as such. He silently handed the letter to Ginny, who had been watching him keenly. After she read it she looked up at him. "I think you should go."

Harry sighed in relief, he was so glad that Ginny understood that he needed to see Riddle's burial. "Me too. I need to see it finished."

Ginny walked over and leaned her forehead against Harry's. "You won't be mad if I don't go will you? I don't want to see him again, or any of the…others."

Harry hadn't thought about the other Death Eaters, but now that he had, he understood why Ginny wouldn't want to be there, Bellatrix had killed Lupin, Tonks, and had nearly killed her as well. "No, Gin, you shouldn't if you don't want to. I understand." He kissed her forehead and hugged her for a long moment before they heard footsteps on the stairs. Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione carrying in the last of the chairs from outside.

"Hey guys." He said as they walked further into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked.

Rather than respond, Harry pointed to the open letter on the table where Ginny had left it. Ginny removed herself from Harry's arms and walked over to the far side of the room, where she seemed to be looking for something.

Hermione read the letter and passed it to Ron. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and left out a short breath. "I'm not going. I don't think we should be memorializing him. Don't you worry that someone will try to make a shrine out of wherever he's going to be buried?"

Ron looked at Hermione curiously. "A shrine?" he said.

Hermione continued, "There will always be dark wizards who will try to copy him, what if they try to bring him back?"

Harry was silent, but he had wondered the same thing. Before he could say anything, Ron interrupted his thoughts. "Hermione, there is no magic to raise a corpse from the dead, unless its an inferi, and I don't think a Voldemort inferi would be very useful to anyone. I'm sure that whatever they are going to do with his body, they've thought about it a lot and found a place no one can get at." Ron was rubbing Hermione's back, trying to soothe her.

Hermione looked a bit more relaxed, but her arms remained crossed in front of her. "You're probably right, but I don't want to go."

Ron looked at her, "Then we won't go, ok?"

She smiled back at Ron, obviously glad that he agreed with her. "Thanks. Harry what are you doing?"

"I'll be there." He responded. "I need to see it done with." Hermione and Ron silently nodded at their friend. They had followed him everywhere else, but this was where it stopped. When it came to Voldemort's funeral, Harry was alone.

"AHA!" they heard Ginny yell from deep inside the pantry.

"Ginny, what are you doing in there, you'll wake the whole house up!" Ron questioned his little sister, who was now walking out of the pantry with a bottle and four shot glasses, smiling broadly.

"I think we could all use a little night cap!" she said as she sat the glasses on the table and began pouring the deep purple liquid out for each of them.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she picked up her glass and held it up to the light.

"Pretty isn't it? Ginny responded, "it's a whiskey infused with pomegranates and dates, an old Persian recipe. I found it at Aunt Muriel's when I was stuck there over Easter. It's delicious, but strong. Muriel's quite the lush."

Everyone picked up their glass and raised them. "To Fred." Ginny quietly said before downing her shot.

The liquor was very intense. Swallowing it did not have the burning sensation that firewhiskey had, but it made his head spin. The fragrance was entrancing and relaxing all at the same time.

"Wow Ginny." Ron said after a moment, "I think I have got to start limiting your time with Aunt Muriel."

The four of them chuckled. And Hermione yawned, "I'm ready for bed, I'm going to head upstairs. Goodnight." She turned, pecked Ron on the cheek and headed in the direction of Ginny's bedroom.

"Night 'mione." Ron said as his eyes followed her out of the room. "I guess I'll head upstairs then, see you in a bit Harry."

"Night." Harry and Ginny said in unison as Ron walked up to his room.

"Well I guess I better go to my room like a good girl then." Ginny said as she gave Harry a very suggestive smile.

"Yes Gin, that's exactly what you better do before your brother starts to ask too many questions." Harry said with a laugh as he leaned in close to her face, "I love you, you know."

"I know." She whispered back before giving him a proper goodnight kiss.

As Harry headed up the creaky stairs to Ron's room his heart ached a little for Ginny, but he knew there would be plenty of time for them to sleep together later, years even. This thought brought a smile to his face. Even though tomorrow was going to be a long hard day, he had Ginny to help him through it. He wasn't exactly sure what he would say at the memorial service. Perhaps he would find his inspiration after watching Tom Riddle finally disappear.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After much consideration, the offer made by the Malfoy family to bury the deceased death eaters on their own property, at their own expense was accepted by the ministry. There was no one else to take responsibility for them and since the Malfoys were related to many of them, they were the most logical solution to this problem. Additionally, their manor was completely unreachable accept to ministry officials and family members, so the graves would be well protected.

"But what about Riddle's body?" Harry asked Kingsley as they headed from the Three Broomsticks to the castle to collect the Malfoys

"We have done every magical test that we can. The body has no remaining magic. It is just a corpse Harry. No part of him remains." he had known Harry would be very concerned about worshippers of the dark lord trying to resurrect him. They had considered burning the body, but this was very unusual in the wizarding world. "He is gone."

Kingsley uttered the password to gain admittance to the Slytherin common room, where the Malfoys had been under arrest since the battle. They were standing in front of the fireplace; apparently ready to return to their manor for the burial.

"Good morning Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. " Kingsley nodded towards each of them. "You all know Harry."

Harry looked into the faces of his sworn enemies, but he could not look at them with the contempt that he used to feel. He knew that the Malfoys regretted what they had done. He had known it since the run in at Malfoy Manor several months ago when Draco had refused to identify him. "Good morning." his voice was shaky.

"Come to see the job finished then Potter?" Lucius asked.

"I've come to pay my final respects. I won't pretend that we aren't burying formidable wizards. It's a tragedy that they used their powers in the way that they did, but only a fool wouldn't call Tom Riddle great." he looked directly at Lucius. He noticed Narcissa shutter as if she had heard those words before, and he saw Draco flinch slightly at his father, but he knew he had gotten the point across.

"Shall we go then?" Kingsley asked.

Everyone took a moment and then filed towards the old newspaper in the center of the table. They all grabbed on and in a few moments Harry felt the familiar sensation of being jerked by his belly button through empty space.

After a few minutes they were all standing in a large green field outside Malfoy Manor. Lucius pointed in the direction of a small grove of trees. "The cemetery is over there." he said, and they all began walking.

As they walked Kingsley spoke up. "After the burial, you will be under house arrest here, are you familiar with the terms?"

"Yes, Minister." Lucius responded.

"Your financial contributions towards the schools rebuilding have not gone unnoticed, but nethertheless you will remain here until your trial. All of you." he finished.

The Malfoys nodded and continued on in silence towards the shady grove ahead. As they reached the cemetery, Harry noticed that there were several people standing around the area. He assumed that some must be from the ministry, and others must be relatives, but then he saw Andromeda Tonks, who had come to see her sister laid to rest. He couldn't believe that after all that she had done, Bellatrix Lestrange could still be mourned by anyone, especially the woman whose own daughter and son in law she had killed.

He saw several graves, but he really only recognized a few of the death eaters who were about to be interred. They were laid out on top of grey rock tombs. Riddle in the center with Bellatrix on his right. 'Appropriate' Harry thought silently. Her husband, Rodolphus, was next to her, and after that there were several others.

When everyone was settled, a small old warlock began speaking. No one was really listening as he was going on about forgiveness and acceptance, but rather everyone was transfixed by the fact that Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks had both walked towards the grave of their sister. They reached her at about the same time and for the first, and last, time in his life, Harry observed the three Black sisters. He imagined that under different circumstances in a different time, they must have been great beauties.

Narcissa was cold and icy, Andromeda kind and warm, and the lifeless body of Bellatrix still gave off the essence of her wildness and passion. Both witches held on to their sister, said a few words that no one else could hear, embraced for a moment, and returned to their former positions. 'Perhaps,' Harry thought, 'they will be able to reunite after all that has happened.'

When all was said and done the warlock asked if anyone had anything to add, and to Harry's surprise, no one did. Even though in life almost every person in the wizarding world had feared him, in death no one had anything to say about Tom Marvolo Riddle.

After that, the warlock performed a charm, and all of the bodies disappeared inside their stone mausoleums. As everyone turned around to leave the cemetery he was surprised to find Draco at his side. "Harry. Can have a word with you?" Harry stopped walking and turned towards him. Seeming satisfied with his response, Malfoy went on; "I owe you more than an apology." his words were heavy with sorrow. "I owe you my life."

Harry looked at Malfoy's pointed face and he knew that the pain Draco was going through was real. This emotion couldn't be faked. However, he didn't know what to say. "Thank you for not betraying us to your aunt. You bought us just enough time," he said. Malfoy nodded and turned away. There was really nothing else to say.

a/n: don't worry, you get to find out exactly the nature of Narcissa and Andromeda's conversation in my next post. :)


	18. Chapter 18

As promised, heres a little snippet for your. Big chapter headed your way tomorrow! thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eighteen

Narcissa had never allowed herself to hope that her sister Andromeda might be at the funeral. She had, like the rest of her family, ceased talking to her when she left home to marry the half blood, Tonks. As a blood traitor, she was not allowed at any Black family functions and was burned from the family tree. Still though, Narcissa had silently hoped she might come to her wedding, or to see her nephew Draco, or perhaps to see her once the Dark Lord had fallen and Bellatrix was in jail. She had even secretly sent her owls to notify her of the important events in her life, but she never heard a response.

It was truly Bellatrix who had divided them. Her obsession with the Dark Lord and his cause made her completely unable to communicate with Andromeda except through threats. Eventually Andy stopped trying to break through the wall when Bella killed her first member of the Order.

So when she looked across the cemetery to see her sister on the other side of it, she knew that since Bella was gone, she finally felt safe to return. Their eyes met and Narcissa soon found herself walking away from her husband's side and towards her sister's body, where Andy was standing.

They both gazed down at Bella's corpse and began crying silently. It was Andromeda who spoke first. Shockingly, her words where not to Narcissa, but to Bellatrix; "Bella," she began and she placed her hand on the witch's cold dead cheek, "I forgive you."

Narcissa let out a sob and looked to her older sister who finally looked back onto her face. "He changed her Andy, he made her that way, it was like she lived two lives. The one with us, and then the one with him," she finally choked out. "He took advantage of her spirit. She…she lived for him."

Andromeda took her hand away from Bella's cheek and extended it towards her living sister. "Cissy, she died for him too."

At that Narcissa moved around to the other side of Bella's body where she could finally embrace her long lost sister. "Please forgive me. I watched it happen and did nothing to stop it."

Andromeda pulled back and looked at her younger sister with tears in her eyes. "You didn't need to ask. It was already forgiven." They hugged again briefly and hesitantly went back to their former positions around the grave sight.

Narcissa thought, 'Bella you may have separated us in life, but at least your death has brought us back together.'

As the bodies disappeared, she felt Lucius' hand slip into hers with a tenderness she hadn't felt in years.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:"The Sound of Silence" belongs to Simon and Garfunkel, and "Let it Be" belongs to The Beatles. As I make no profit off of this, I hope they won't mind.

This one took a while, but I hope you all like it.

Chapter Nineteen

It was the perfect early summer afternoon. The air was warm and the gentle breeze coming off of the lake reminded Harry of the days he had spent in that very same place with Ginny only a year before.

A monument to those lost in the battle had been built on lake's shore. Kingsley had had it commissioned shortly after the battle, and had adjusted it once he had heard the details from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The large stone statue of Albus Dumbledore rested on a pedestal that was raised about eight feet off of the ground. On the square base, there were the names of not only those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, but also those who were killed throughout the first and second war.

The likeness of Dumbledore was much like how Harry remembered him from his first year at Hogwarts. He was wearing his long star-spangled robes, with his wand raised as if performing some wonderful charm. The expression on his face was kind and knowing.

Thousands of people had assembled on the lawn between the castle and the lake. A stage was built on the edge of the water for the speakers to address the large crowd. Harry had been informed that he was due to speak after a musical tribute from the Weird Sisters and an opening from Professor McGonagall.

The Weird Sisters took the stage not in their usual manor of punk-frivolity, but rather in a serious mode. They carried only their acoustic instruments. Harry was shocked to hear them begin playing, not one of their own pieces, but a muggle song, 'The Sound of Silence.'

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

It occurred to Harry that this song had been written when the American President, John F. Kennedy had been assassinated. He doubted that many in the crowd knew that, but he understood the reason the band had chosen it to sing today. The people in attendance were all in mourning, and this song depicted those emotions perfectly.

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

He held Ginny's hand tightly and looked around him. There were so many people here, some that he knew, and many that he didn't. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dennis Creevy sitting with his muggle parents. All three of them were weeping. He knew that the song would be familiar to them, but what could possibly comfort them? Their son had died in a war for a cause that they knew almost nothing about. His heart broke for them and for the first time, Harry felt tears coming to his own eyes.

He blocked it out though. He could cry later. He could yell and scream and break things later. Now he had to get through his speech. It was time to address his grief, and then begin moving on.

_"Fools", said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you"_

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence_

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls"_

_And whispered in the sounds of silence_

The crowd, who had obviously been moved by the performance paused for a moment and then began quietly clapping. Eventually Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium and put her want to her throat to magically amplify her voice so that everyone could hear her.

"Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming. It brings me great joy to see so many of my former students, with their own children by now, some with their grandchildren, all in one place, but it is with a heavy heart that I remember the reason why we are all here. We have lost so many people that were dear to us, and we will mourn them in our hearts forever. " She paused for a moment and looked over the crowd.

"However, we would be doing those brave individuals a disservice if we did not begin to pick up the pieces and start to move on. We need to do them proud. Continue to stand up for what we believe in…what they were willing to die for."

Harry felt Ginny lean against his shoulder and whisper into his ear. "I love you." He couldn't say anything; he just held onto her even tighter and tried to focus on what McGonagall was saying.

"The founders of this school all believed in teaching students and in the value of a good education. It also became a safe haven for muggleborns who would have been ostracized by their society, had they not been taught how to control their magic and keep it a secret. It is our responsibility to continue this. Hogwarts will be reopening for classes as per usual next year, and I hope that you will all continue to support it through this difficult time. Now without further ado, I give you Harry Potter."

Harry had almost forgotten about his speech, but now he felt the panic rise in him like a vice around his heart. All these people who had suffered, for him…no. Not for him. For Voldemort. He put those negative thoughts out of his mind and stood up and walked towards the stage. When he finally got to the podium and looked up, the view was breathtaking. He couldn't believe how many people were here. He cleared his throat, put his wand up to it and began to speak. "Thank you, Professor."

It was dead silent. Harry swallowed and thought only for a moment about the rock he had left in the forest, Even though they were gone, he imagined he could faintly feel the presence of James, Lily, Sirius, and Lupin behind him. It was then that he realized that as long as they were in his memories, they were always with him.

With this in mind he began, "There is nothing that I can say that will make the losses that we have suffered any easier to bare. I look out onto all of your faces and I see the pain that I have been feeling as well. To lose a mother, or a father, a sibling, or a friend, is like losing a piece of yourself forever." He lost his pacing for a second when he looked at Luna Lovegood for a moment. She had always understood Harry a little better than anyone else, having lost her own mother when she was very young. She noticed his stalling and smiled at him and mouthed 'Wrackspurts' which made Harry remember where he was again.

He went on "But one thing I have learned, is that the ones we have lost are always with us. They live through us and our memories, and as long as we are loyal to them and honor what they died for, they will live forever. Then one day, when we are ready, we will meet them again. Perhaps when we least expect it, or perhaps when we are very old. Either way, death meets us all eventually." Harry looked at the statue of Dumbledore and remembered the last conversation they had. "Albus Dumbledore once told me never to pity the dead. He thought instead I should pity the living, especially those who live their lives without love." He looked at Ginny and smiled. "Love was something Dumbledore felt particularly strongly about and I notice that it is love that has brought us all here today. No one is united by hatred. In the end it is love that matters to us all more. Love doesn't leave us even after death. In many ways, it was love that contributed to Tom Riddle's downfall, an irony that he would hate to admit."

He let his words settle over the audience before moving on to the last part of his speech, which was the part he had been building up to. "In conclusion, I would like to thank all of you for the sacrifices that you have made. Without them, none of us would be here, especially me. I would also like to thank the people who supported me from the beginning to the very end. I owe so much to people who aren't here right now, but I also owe thanks to those who are. The Weasley family, who took me in as their own when I was just a boy with no real family to stay with over school holidays. You are who I consider my family. To the members of Dumbledore's Army who trusted in the cause and bravely fought to defend it, I thank you too; you are the real heroes of the battle of Hogwarts. Lastly, I thank Ron and Hermione. My best friends. Its been seven years since we met, and I can't imagine my life without either of you. What you did the last year to help me, and for this cause, is a sacrifice you didn't have to make, but you did it anyway. For that, I owe you everything. Thank you. To everyone else: I hope that instead of seeing this as the end, you see it as the beginning. We have so much that's worth living for, and I think we should celebrate that fact every single day." As he took his wand away from his throat the crowd erupted into applause. He noticed several people putting tissues up to their eyes, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley among many others. He gave one last look to Dumbledore's statue and headed back to his seat next to Ginny.

As he sat down she kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Why did you have to go and make me ruin my mascara?" he noticed that she had been crying.

"You don't need to wear the bloody stuff. Let this be a lesson." He smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

He felt Ron's hand pat him on the back from behind and when he turned around to look at him and Hermione they both gave him a silent thumbs-up. He was feeling a bit more at ease. Now that he had spoken, he could just sit and listen to everything else.

After Harry's speech each family of a fallen hero was presented with a school flag of their house, and a plaque for special services to the school. After each name had been called and the crowd settled down, Kingsley stood and walked to the podium. He noted that Snape was not included in the list of fallen heroes.

He waited for silence and then began speaking in his low, rich voice, "Tom Riddle began his life in much the same way Harry Potter did. He was an orphan and was unaware that he was a wizard until age eleven when he was accepted into Hogwarts. Here, however, their stories divert. Dumbledore always insisted to me that it was our choices, not our abilities that make us who we really are. Riddle made all the wrong choices, for reasons that we will never properly understand. He could have been one of the greatest influences on society that we ever knew, he was exceptionally gifted after all, but instead he decided that the only thing that mattered to him was power. Whether or not he really cared about pure blood supremacy, we will never know. It is my belief that he used that cause as a way to gain followers, but it was not his end game. His end game was ultimate power. Thankfully, after twenty years and countless lives lost, we can be assured that he will not succeed. " The crowd applauded. Kingsley was an excellent public speaker.

"We have already commemorated the fallen heroes of this war, so now I will move on to the surviving one's." Harry's face reddened a bit. He hadn't thought about this part. Kingsley went on. "I would like the following people to come up on stage to receive a special award. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout."

Everyone walked to the stage slowly. They were proud and slightly embarrassed at the same time, so many people had helped win the battle, why should they be singled out?

Once they had all assembled Kingsley went on. "Today I am creating a new Order. The Order of Dumbledore. All of you have helped us win this war at great personal sacrifice to yourself." A ministry official was handing each of them a medal that had their names engraved on it. "Though you are not the only people who contributed to the outcome, your involvement went beyond the Battle of Hogwarts. Some of you have been a part of this cause for over twenty years. I commend you all and thank you." He took his wand down and said to them privately. "You may all go back to your seats but I need Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay up here."

Ginny flashed Harry a quick smile as the group walked back to the crowd. Ron's ears were about the same color as his hair by now and Harry felt like his heart was somewhere inside his stomach. Hermione looked faint, as if a ghost had just gone through her.

Kingsley put his wand back to his throat and continued. "These three individuals have acted more bravely and risked more than anyone else here today. It is remarkable that three people who are so young could have achieved so much, but then I remember that Dumbledore had placed his absolute trust in them, and I think that he must have seen that there is more to each of them than meets the eye. The wizarding world thanks you, Hogwarts thanks you, and I thank you." He smiled broadly at them and then went on, "You will now be a member of the Order of Merlin, First Class."

The crowd stood up and applauded loudly as gold medals were placed around their necks. The three of them were stunned. Harry was so glad that they were all being applauded together; he was tired of receiving all the attention, when he would be nothing without Ron and Hermione. Kingsley was walking towards them and smiling. As he shook each of their hands he said, "Don't look so surprised you three!" He was laughing a bit, "Stay up here a moment, there is one last thing to say."

The trio was still in too much shock to say or do anything, so they simply stood there as directed.

Kingsley returned to the podium and began addressing the crowd again. "There is one last person to honor here today. We have recently learned through sources on both sides that Severus Snape was indeed loyal to our cause." The crowd was clearly surprised by this statement, "Let me explain then. Severus had an unusually strong gift for Legillimens and Occlumency. He employed these skills for years working with the Order of the Phoenix. However, when he killed Albus Dumbledore last year we assumed that we had all been duped, and that Dumbledore must have been fooled by him. We were later proven wrong. Albus Dumbledore brought around his own death. He and Severus had planned it in the event of his possible capture that he be killed instead."

Harry noticed the slight inaccuracies in the story, but knew that Kingsley was simply covering his own trail. No one could know that the reason Dumbledore needed to be killed by Snape was because of the horcruxes he had been busy destroying.

"For the last year, Severus had been convincing the Dark Lord that he was still loyal to the cause. While he was Headmaster of the school, he protected the students from the Death Eaters as much as possible without giving himself away. He also aided Harry Potter in the fall of the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, he also lost his life. So it is with much respect, the Ministry of Magic bestows on Severus Snape the Order of Merlin, First Class."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately started clapping, and eventually the rest of the crowd started. After a few minutes Kingsley conjured four beautiful lilies with his wand and handed each of them one. As he left the podium and motions for the trio to follow him, the Weird Sisters came back on stage.

Again, Harry recognized the song they were singing, and he reckoned that even the wizarding world probably knew this one. After all, The Beatles were British.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

As the band played, they followed Kingsley over to the statue and placed the lilies underneath the names of all of their fallen friends. Kingsley whispered to them "They are all proud. Trust me, they are all proud of what we have done." With that, Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded at him and walked back to their seats.

As they walked they noticed that hundreds of other lilies had been conjured and people were lining up to place them under the statue. It was a beautiful thing to behold.

_And when the brokenhearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Yeah, there will be an answer let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

Harry saw Dennis Creevy pull out his wand and make two lilies for his parents to place on the memorial. Several other wizards were doing the same thing for the muggles who were in attendance.

Ginny held his hand. He leaned over to her "Don't you want to go up?"

"No," she responded, "I just want to watch."

There were people crying, embracing, and smiling through all of it. Harry felt his own eyes fill with tears and he finally let them come down. Before he realized it, Ginny had placed a handkerchief in his hand.

_And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Yeah, let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

By the end of the song the new monument was surrounded by hundreds of lilies, perhaps thousands.

It was beautiful.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the positive response to the memorial service chapter! it took a lot of planning and work, so i'm glad you guys enjoyed it! here's a little something for ya. i've got visitors this weekend, so i don't know if i'll be able to post, but if i get a chance i will! happy weekend!

Chapter Twenty

After the funeral at Malfoy Manor, Andromeda Tonks did not have the strength or the energy to attend the memorial service later in the day being held at Hogwarts. Her daughter and her son in law had been buried alongside her husband in the family cemetery, yesterday, and shaking hands and receiving empathetic smiles from mostly people she didn't know sounded like a horrible way to spend an afternoon.

A neighbor had offered to watch Teddy so that she could attend her sister's funereal. She still wasn't exactly sure why she went. She thought that when she saw Bella's body, she would feel anger and bitterness. Her sister had, after all, murdered her own child. However, to her surprise, she felt sorry for her sister. Not that she was dead, Bella had taken enough lives to truly deserve the fatal curse Molly Weasley delivered to her, but that she wasted her life. she had always suspected that there was something a bit 'off' about her older sister, and Voldemort had seen it and fed his dark magic into her, until she was completely "his." Her real sister had been dead for years. the woman that killed Nymphadora and Remus was a deranged lunatic. hating her would not help anything, so she opted for forgiveness. it soothed her aching heart slightly, but the damage was still raw.

Then there was Narcissa. Though she was cautious to trust her, and especially her husband, she figured that remorse would be the only thing that could save their family from complete ruin. Narcissa had shown her some of that remorse earlier today, and she was taken back by its sincerity. She might indeed still have one sister, which would be nice since she was very much alone right now.

Then she heard it. the sound that brought a smile and a tear to her face at the same time. Teddy. she had Teddy and she was not alone. His small cries meant that he was waking up from his nap and he was probably hungry

She walked into his small nursery and saw the precious baby. His hair was flaming red as it always was when he was hungry. She smiled as she picked him up from his crib. "did someone take a good nap?" This precious little boy was what was left of her family. He had his mother's looks and his father's calm nature.

Teddy responded by smiling and grabbing her nose with his tiny fist. She carried him over to the kitchen where she began giving him a bottle. Holding him in her arms reminded her that there was a reason to live, even amidst so much death.

After a minute or two she saw a grey owl headed towards the kitchen's open window. It gracefully placed the letter in front of her took of, apparently not waiting for a response. she opened it and read,

_Dear Andromeda,_

_I am so sorry I didn't get to speak to you this morning, I'm sure it was a difficult occasion for you._

_I would very much like to see you and Teddy soon, since so far I have only seen a picture! I'm sure he is growing fast._

_Please let me know when a good time would be for you. right now I am staying at the burrow, but I would be more than happy to come over for a visit._

_Much Love,_

_Harry Potter_

'That boy,' she thought, 'is so much like his mother. look at what he just went through and he is already thinking of us.' She smiled and put the letter back down.

She looked at her grandson whose hair was slowly turning blue again and said "looks Ike you are going to have an excellent godfather little man!" He responded with a yawn as he settled against her finishing his bottle. His calm breathes and warm body next to her was exactly the kind of soothing that she needed right now.


	21. Chapter 21

SO: i had a little more free time than i thought i would today. yay! heres the ginny you all have been waiting for. love you all! kisses! you're the best readers ever!

Chapter Twenty One

"Ronald, airplanes are made with the soul purpose of staying in the air." Hermione looked across the sitting room from her eyeing her suspiciously.

"Okay, okay, lets just think here for a minute. There are magical ways to get to Australia. I don't know if I feel comfortable flying on a plane…or with you making all those 'phone calls.'" He was talking about the cellular phone that Hermione was holding in her hand.

"I have to call the airline to arrange our tickets! How else would you do it?" She questioned him.

"Umm, an owl?" Ron knew he was losing this battle, but muggles were still very odd to him. Hermione got up from her chair and sat next to him on the couch.

"You have to trust me ok? Since we are going to have to fly back with my parents, it's just easier to arrange muggle travel both ways. I have already contacted the Ministry and they are going to be sending you a muggle passport in a few days. The reason I am making all of these phone calls is because we have to pay for the tickets, plus book a hotel to stay in." She patted him on the knee as if that would make him feel secure about air travel.

"How do you pay for it over the phone?" He asked. His naivety was constantly amusing to Hermione.

"It's called a credit card. It's kind of confusing, but it's a way that muggles pay without having to carry their gold around with them all the time. Anyway, I opened one last year with Mum and Dad's permission, but I had them put it under my name so I could use it when they were, well you know." She looked a bit worried, but Ron's arm around her was reassuring.

"Don't worry so much babe, you won't have any problems once we get to Australia. We'll be there together."

Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly and tenderly. "You know I was thinking we could do a bit of sightseeing before we find my parents. I mean we've got the hotel and all…." Her hands were now roaming down Ron's back and he was trying not to freak out or squeal like a little girl all at the same time.

"Absolutely. We've got to make up for tent-time." He responded by kissing her back in earnest.

Hermione look a break from her exploration of Ron's mouth to look up at him and smile slyly. "You know they have fantastic beaches in Australia." She was looking at him suggestively, but he wasn't quite catching on. "It would be so nice after a year of living in the woods to put on my favorite bikini and get a nice tan."

Now Ron was reading her message loud and clear. His eyebrows shot up in response to her pressing her body even tighter against his. "Yeah, a nice little holiday for us. Well deserved don't you think?"

"Absolutely. It's basically a mini break and then we have to go find my parents."

"Hot." He smiled back at her. Then it dawned on him, "Umm, 'Mione, what are we going to tell 'my' parents?"

"Come on do you honestly think I didn't already think of that? I told them that we would be headed straight to Sydney to reverse the spell and then maybe go sightseeing with them, but after that we'd head straight back here. I also told them that it would take about three days to get there on an airplane, so they won't wonder whats taking so long to get there and back."

Ron was slightly shocked at Hermione's plans, but very impressed with her attention to detail. "Truly the brightest witch of our generation," he said as Hermione began kissing him again, this time with even more enthusiasm.

…

Harry and Ginny were about to walk in the living room when Ginny suddenly stopped short and grabbed Harry's hand to stop him in the hall. He turned to look at her as she put her finger in front of her mouth and gestured for him to be quiet.

What they heard in the other room was definitely news to them, but it was not altogether shocking. They looked at each other as the details of Ron and Hermione's little mini-break plans were revealed. Ginny's eyes grew large and Harry was straining very hard to stop himself from laughing. When it was apparent that Ron and Hermione were done talking and had moved on to a good snog, Ginny silently grabbed his arm and guided him out of the hall and eventually out towards the garden.

When they were far enough away from the house not to be heard or observed by anyone, Ginny exploded with laughter. She stopped walking and sat down under a large oak tree to collect herself. Harry sat down across from her and finally let out the laughter that had been building inside of him for the last ten minutes.

When Ginny was finally able to catch her breath she looked at Harry, "I don't know why its so funny!"

Harry responded, "Me either. But I'm impressed. Hermione has all the loop holes covered doesn't she?"

"She didn't even mention it to me! She actually hasn't mentioned Australia at all come to think of it." She thought about her recent conversations with her friend, and nothing had been mentioned about her parents.

Harry picked up one of her bare feet and began rubbing without thinking. "Ron hasn't mentioned it either. Actually he hasn't mentioned Hermione at all. Whats going on with them?"

Ginny smiled and relaxed with her foot in Harry's lap, "Well I'd say that they are planning a nice little holiday for themselves to finally get it on, and they are either embarrassed or they think we are too stupid to figure it out."

Harry tried to get the image of his two best friends 'getting it on' as Ginny so eloquently put it, out of his head as he picked up her other foot and began working on it. "Well it's about time. I suppose that it will be nice for them to just be alone together, especially since they won't get to spend much time together next year, with Hermione at school and us in training…" as soon as he said it he knew that it was too late. Ginny jerked her foot out of his lap and sat up on her knees. In this position she was slightly taller than him.

Before she started screaming he saw a look of rage on her face that could only be described as crazed. He had seen it before and the results were never pretty. "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" before he could respond Ginny's wand was placed directly under his chin and he could feel the heat imitating off of it.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK TO SCHOOL? WELL WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST PERSON TO KNOW ALL THE DETAILS OF YOUR LIFE HARRY POTTER?" there was no use in pointing out that that was indeed incorrect, no one other than Ron knew his current plans, but he thought letting her yell it out would probably help.

"HOW DARE YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITHOUT A DIPLOMA? WHY WOULD YOU GO THIS FAR AND NOT FINISH SCHOOL? HOW THE BLOODY HELL WILL WE WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP WITHOUT YOU?" At this she paused as if waiting for him to respond, so he finally had the nerve to lift his hand up and grab the end of her wand and move it slowly away from his neck.

She allowed him to do so but still held her wand about ten centimeters away from his chest. "Umm Gin, I had been trying to figure out a way to tell you. No one else knows, so don't be upset that I didn't tell you sooner, please." She finally lowered her wand and crossed her arms in front of her chest, wordlessly saying 'explain.'

"Ron and I are going to become Aurors. We got letters from the ministry a few days after the battle saying that they really wanted us for the department and that we could skip our last year at school. I've talked to Kingsley about it and he thinks that our real life experience makes up for the NEWT levels we would need to be accepted into the program. It's going to be really hard, but it's a two-year training program and its really intense. He told me that the first year basically consumes all of your time and that the second year is slightly less awful. I thought about going back to school so that we could be together, but then id be doing the program the next year so we'd be apart for another year either way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Please don't hex me." During his speech she had lifted her wand back up to the same level as his face.

At this she dropped her wand in the grass next to him, much to Harry's relief, and sat back against the tree. She took in a deep breath and on her exhale she looked into his eyes. "I suppose it's better if you get that training over with while I'm still in school," she said quietly.

Harry crawled over to the tree trunk and put his arm around her. "Ginny, I know it's going to suck, but it would suck more if you were out of school."

She leaned into him and to his utter shock, she began to cry. "I know it has to happen, but I'm going to miss you so much."

He held her to him tightly and rocked her back and forth slightly. "It won't be like last year Gin. You can owl me whenever you want. I'm sure we'll have some weekends off, I'll come to Hogsmeade every chance I get, and to every quidditch match."

She continued sobbing into his chest, "I knew this was too good to be true…"

At this Harry pulled her away from him so that he could look into her eyes. "No Ginny, I'm not going to let you do this. We are for real. What did you think? That we would spend next year frolicking around Hogwarts and then get married and live happily ever after?"

She sniffled, "yeah something like that."

He smiled at her. "As much fun as it would be to have one more year with you at school, I think this is whats best for me."

She couldn't call him selfish for that. He was after all, willing to sacrifice his life so that Voldemort could be defeated. "But I'm going to miss you so much."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"That's for damn sure." She smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"So you're not going to hex me?" he asked.

"Not this time."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Even after briefing Ron several times on the security procedures at the airport, Hermione knew that he would be absolutely dumbfounded at the technology. She hoped she could pass it off by saying "first time flyer!" to everyone who noticed his nervous but excited demeanor. His mouth gaped at every new television screen they passed. She supposed it couldn't have been that different from when she went to Diagon Alley the first time.

First Ron was shocked at the general size of the airport, then he couldn't believe the computers they used to print the tickets at the counter. Then he was amazed by the luggage conveyer belt, and tried very hard not to panic about them getting the luggage to the correct place. Next came the metal detectors and the carry-on x-ray. This was hard for both Ron and Hermione, as they had pretty much become used to carrying their wands around with them everywhere in the past year. Hermione couldn't retrieve her items fast enough from the line so that she could remove their wands from the case of make-up brushes she had brought along for the purpose of concealing them. She discreetly tucked hers into the jacket she was wearing and handed Ron his to do the same.

Finally their plane was ready for departure and they headed to the gate. Ron was absolutely thrilled at Heathrow's use of people movers. "Hermione! Look!" he squealed with glee as he ran onto one, "look I'm super human!"

Hermione laughed because just as Ron stopped running on the moving walkway, a little boy who had been doing the same thing got reprimanded by his mother. "Tommy, you're not allowed to RUN on the people movers! I don't care that that boy did it, I'm not his mother!"

Ron casually moved back to Hermione's side and started smiling so broadly, that anyone walking by would have thought he was insane. "I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just really excited!"

Hermione held onto his hand as they progressed through the airport. She hadn't felt this young or light hearted since those days spent at Hogwarts many years ago, before Voldemort was back.

Finally, they reached the plane and Ron starred at it in awe. He had seen many planes on the way over from the terminal, but this one was by far the largest he had seen so far. He walked over to the window to view it from the outside. Hermione walked over to make sure he wasn't starting to panic. She patted him on the back as she said "Amazing isn't it? That thousands of these are in the air all the time? I mean, the mechanics are incredible. I was never one for physics, but it's truly amazing when you think about it."

Ron noticed several other people starring at the plane, making comments like "WOW!" or "Its so big! I've never been on a 747!"

He looked at the planes pristine white siding and the four engines hanging from its enormous wings. "It makes me feel slightly less naïve to see that even the muggles are impressed."

Hermione chucked and lead him to the gate. "Come on Ron, wait until you see the inside!"


	23. Chapter 23

BAM! surprise double update!

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Do you think it was a great idea to let Ron and Hermione go alone together on this trip?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife as he worked under the kitchen table. One of the garden gnomes had broken into the house and had a feast on the large table's legs.

"Arthur you know they can apparate if the plane crashes." Molly had been slightly concerned about methods of muggle travel until Hermione had presented her with the statistics as well as the fact that airplanes were totally unprotected from apparation.

"So jealous of Ron, I have always wanted to go on an airplane, but not that's not what I meant." He popped his head up from under the table to look at his wife, who was busy cooking dinner. "I mean, they're still young, and they haven't told us they're umm, plans. I suppose I mean, was it irresponsible of us to let them go off on their own…they could be umm…"

Molly turned around and put her hands on her hips, but let her husband continue. "I mean if it was our daughter, wouldn't you be upset about it? What will Hermione's parents think of us?"

"Arthur, they were practically alone for an entire year! What difference does it make now? And as a matter of fact, if it were Ginny, and she were with Harry, I don't really think I'd care!"

Arthur observed his wife. He was surprised by her admission. He had really only been worried about what the Grangers might think, he supposed he didn't really have a problem with his son's relationship with Hermione. After all, he and Molly had been young once. He got up from under the table and sat on one of the benches. His wife sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Mollywobbles, you're right," he said, "I think they've grown up."

Molly couldn't help but smile, he hadn't called her that in a very long time. "I suppose the Grangers can deal with Hermione. So are we going to tell them that we don't really care what they are doing on this little trip?"

"No dear, its too much fun watching them sneak around. Besides Hermione will be at Hogwarts next year. Let them have their fun while they have the time." He hugged her to him a little tighter. "What about Ginny and Harry?"

"Oh those two. Well I've talked with Ginny." Arthur was slightly surprised, but didn't let it show. "Ron and Ginny are so lucky to have found love so easily and so early on. What a blessing."

Arthur couldn't agree with his wife more. He was immensely happy with all of the matches his children had made thus far. "What about George?" He asked.

"Honestly, that came as a bit of a surprise to me, but Angelina seems like a nice girl. I'm glad George has someone to be with right now." She replied. "Dumbledore was right. Love really is a magic beyond which we can really understand." She lifted her head up to look at her husband and gave him a little peck on the cheek before standing up and getting back to dinner.

"You know dear," Arthur said as he looked over to the old clock on the wall, "We are going to need some new clock hands."

"I was thinking about that the other day, I'll order them next time I get to Diagon Alley. I meant to order one for Fleur ages ago, but I never got around to it." Arthur was now opening the clock face and adjusting the hands inside with his wand. After a few complicated movements he was holding Fred's in his hand. Molly looked at what he was doing and silently began to cry.

"Its time, Molly." He gently placed the clock hand in a little box from the pantry. "I think we should give it to George."

Molly nodded at her husband and went back to her work. She had been avoiding removing the hand for weeks now, but she knew it needed to be done. Even though it was just a clock hand, knowing that it would never tell her where her beloved son was again was a hard thing to accept.

Arthur walked back over and put his hand on the small of her back. "We have lost one son, but we'll be gaining another dear. Its just a matter of time." He kissed her cheek and walked outside with the small box to apparate to George's apartment. "I'll be back in time for dinner!" He shouted before she heard the popping sound that meant he was gone.

Molly was deeply hurt by the loss of Fred, but gaining Harry, Hermione, and perhaps Angelina one day as members of her family soothed her aching heart like aloe on a painful burn. The pain was still there, but it was a healing pain, not a dying one.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm letting the characters deserve a bit of a lazy summer. They deserve it after last year. We'll get back to some more intense stuff once the boys begin their training. thanks for all your reviews, you're fantastic!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Harry and Ginny had decided to join Mrs. Weasley for an afternoon of shopping in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley had several things she needed to attend to, primarily because most of the shops on the street had been closed for several months and were just starting to reopen. Though there were scaffolds on the fronts of several stores, it was buzzing with action in much the same way it used to.

The two women had dropped Harry off at Weasley Wizard Wheezes and continued on about their business. Harry noticed that George's shop was stocking mostly older merchandise, but that it was alive with activity nonetheless.

"Oy! Harry!" He heard George's voice boom above the crowd. At least thirty people in the shop then turned and looked at him. Most of their faces looked surprised and several were waving at him. He waved back and headed up to the top level where George was working on the display window.

He greeted Harry with a quick hug and then went back to his work. "How have you been mate? Enjoying your last summer at the burrow? I bet Ginny's enjoying it."

Harry wasn't sure where to go with this, Ginny was still George's little sister. "Its been nice, having some time together without everyone around I suppose." George replied with a wink. He had come over to the burrow for dinner several times, but he had been staying in his flat above the shop.

"No worries here Harry, I'm not Ron. Speaking of my little brother, can you believe Mum and Dad let him go to Australia with Hermione? I was surprised Dad didn't just go with him to ride on the plane." He had now finished his window display and was looking straight at Harry who simply shrugged.

He wiped his hands on a rag that he conjured out of thin air and then started walking towards his flat. He motioned for Harry to come along. "Want a butterbeer?"

Harry followed him up another set of creaky stairs, "Love one."

When they went inside the flat Harry noticed that it was exceptionally clean. Too clean for George and Fred to have ever lived there. George handed him a butterbeer and looked around. "Ah yeah, Angelina has moved in."

Harry tried not to show a look of surprise on his face. "Really?"

"Bit of a neat freak that girl, you wouldn't know it by the way she cleans up on the quittidtch pitch ay?" He was sipping his butterbeer as he looked at Harry.

"That's great George, do your parents know?" George's smile faded and he looked Harry straight in the eye. Harry spoke before he could get the words out, "No worries, they won't hear it from me."

"That's the man, Harry! So what are your plans for the near future. Sorry but that's what everyone's been asking me, recently, but whats your story?"

Harry always felt comfortable around George, he was like Ron in so many ways, but he was different in that he never judged or compared himself to Harry. It made him easy to talk to. "Well, Ron and I are starting Auror Training in September."

George made a face, "Bloody brutal I hear, but go on."

"Lets see, Gin and Hermione are going back to school, so Ron and I are going to live at Grimauld Place on our own next year. Actually I'm looking for someone to help me fix it up. Any thoughts?"

"Place is rather drab isn't it? Well it will cost you a ton of gold, but it would be worth it. Angelina raves about some chap that has a shop down the way. Name's Austin Aupelier. Total puff of course, but they seem to have the best ideas when it comes to decorating."

Harry was excited about the recommendation, "Anyone who can get that portrait of Sirius' mum down, will be worth any amount of gold!" He finished his butterbeer and stood up. "Well I better be off then, I've go to get to the bank and I want to meet up with this Austin fellow. Thanks for the drink!"

George walked him over to the door that led out to the shop. "No problem mate, see you soon."

Harry headed out of the joke shop and out on to the street. He wasn't looking forward to going to Gringott's, but he supposed it was a necessary evil at this point. He needed some money, especially if he was going go start renovating Gimmauld Place. He smiled at this thought. Sirius would have been thrilled to learn that he was using the Black family fortune to destroy the generations of gloom they had bestowed upon their house.

…

Harry gulped as he looked at the stone façade of Gringott's. He sincerely hoped that the Goblins wouldn't hold too much of a grudge against him. After all, he had been trying to help them.

As he cautiously walked inside he saw several goblins looking towards him, and one actually get up and walk away. For a moment he thought they were going to kick him out, but then after nothing happened he simply joined the queue of wizards waiting to speak to a teller. A few dull minutes went by in the queue until he noticed a small group of goblins headed his way. "Oh Merlin, here it comes." He muttered under his breath. Now all the wizards around him were turning to see what was up.

The leader of the group approached him and to Harry's total shock, extended his right hand in greeting. Harry had no choice but to shake it. The old goblin spoke in a much kinder voice than Harry could ever imagine possible, "Mr. Potter. I'm Croghome, President of Gingott's. We meet at last. Would you mind coming up to my office?"

"Umm sure, of course." Harry really had no choice at the moment but to follow the little group across the bank floor and up a very long and twisted set of staircases. Just like the vaults, there was no way for him to really have any idea where he was going.

Finally they reached a large office, which must have been situated at the front of the building. The large window had a perfect view all the way down Diagon Alley. Croghome motioned for Harry to sit on the plush chair stationed in front of his desk and he went around to the other side to have a seat himself. Harry suddenly felt like he was twelve years old and sitting McGonagall's office for some varied misdeed.

"Mr. Potter, I have been wondering when you would finally come in. Most wizards would come and acquire about their inheritance as soon as they turned 17, but I suppose because of the circumstances last year, perhaps this was your first opportunity." He stopped to observe Harry, who felt as if he had to ask what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir, I really hadn't thought about my umm, inheritance. I just came here to withdraw some gold. Is something wrong?" Harry really felt stupid, he probably should have paid some attention to his money, but he never really thought about it. "I'm sorry about the dragon, you see…" but he was interrupted before he could go on.

The goblin let out a laugh and Harry heard the others that were still behind him do the same. "No Harry, you don't need to worry. We are not holding a grudge for what you did to our bank. Working under the Dark Lord last year made us fully appreciate the value of wizards who belief in protecting the rights of non-human magical beings. He made us work like slaves, and we cannot begrudge you for killing him."

"Thank you sir, I am glad that you understand why I did what I did." Harry was incredibly relieved.

"No, thank you Mr. Potter." He nodded towards Harry in thanks and then went on, "Now back to your fortune. As you may or not be aware, aside from you parent's fortune, you have also inherited the Black estate in its entirety. Your parents left you a large fortune, but the Blacks have made you a millionaire." He stopped to pick up a piece of parchment in front of him. "Their estate consisted of 2.4 million galleons, the house on 12 Grimmauld Place, one flying motorcycle, and several pieces of goblin made jewelry." He eyed Harry cautiously "Now that you are of age, it all officially belongs to you, we just need you to sign here."

Harry was handed a piece of paper and a quill. He read what it said and saw where his godfather had signed before him. He carefully put his name underneath where Sirius had written his years before

"Here is a wizard check book." He handed him what looked like a small notebook, "and a muggle credit card, in the event that you need muggle money, you can use this, and we will handle the change for you." He took a small gold credit card from him. It already had his name on it.

"Over the past years, your bank account has colleted interest, and we estimate your combined fortune to be worth about four million galleons." Harry was astounded, he did not have any idea that this was the kind of money he had sitting in his vault. He had always only taken enough to buy his school supplies and pay his tuition. The goblin noticed his surprise. "You're a wealthy man Mr. Potter. As long as you entrust us at the bank to be the caretakers of your fortune, you will remain that way, for here it is safe and is earning a very good interest rate."

Harry smiled at the goblin and extended his hand towards him. "Thank you Croghome, of course I trust Gringott's to care for my gold."

"Fantastic, well then, Toghill take Mr. Potter to his vault." Harry stood and followed a different goblin out of the office.

As he headed towards his vault he could not believe that he had been so rich and never known it. Money had never really mattered to Harry, but he supposed it would make some things easier for him. He smiled as he began to mentally make a list of all the things he could now do for the Weasleys. He had always wanted to try to pay them back for all they had done for him. After all, they had practically adopted him after his first year at Hogwarts. This was going to be great.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Harry left the bank and headed straight for the small shop he had passed on his way in. He wanted to meet this Austin person right away. In his opinion Grimmauld Place couldn't get fixed up fast enough. Plus, he was thinking that it would be a much better place to live while he was doing his Auror training in central London, and he would no longer be imposing on the Weasleys. Now that he thought about it, he should really talk to Ron about moving in with him. Really, he'd be happy for any of his friends to stay there. There was tons of space and it would thrill Kreecher to have something to do.

As he walked inside the storefront he was shocked to see a young witch sitting behind a desk typing away on a muggle computer. She looked up at him "Hello, do you have an appointment?"

"Umm, no I was hoping to speak to Mr. Aupelier, if it was possible." He realized suddenly that the décor of this office was very chic and he suddenly felt a bit out of place.

"Hmm, Mr. Aupelier is pretty booked for the afternoon, let me see if we can work you in. Whats your name.?" She pulled out a quill to jot it down on a large guest book.

"Harry Potter." All of the sudden the witch's eyebrows shot high above her glasses as she tried not to give her shock away.

"Oh, umm, Mr. Potter. Hold on one moment." She abruptly got up from her chair and headed to the back.

'I suppose being the chosen one has some minor perks.' Harry sarcastically thought to himself.

Before he knew it, a tall wizard with silky blonde hair and very trendy muggle clothing popped out from behind the back wall. "Harry Potter!" he excited exclaimed as he walked over to shake Harry's hand, "what an honor! I just can't believe all the amazing things you have done! Here in my shop! Oh my god!" Harry was only slightly overwhelmed by the man's enthusiasm, but he was surprised to hear him speaking with an American accent. He had never met an American wizard before.

"Yes, umm, nice to meet you. Have you been here long?" he asked.

"No we just opened a little while ago, before then I was working in New York. We heard that there was some fabulous real estate available on Diagon Alley, so we thought 'lets make the company international!' So far its been great!" He was all smiles for Harry. "Now what are you here for? Buying a home?"

"No actually, renovating a very, very old one." Austin's face lit up.

"Even better! I have been dying to work on some truly old-fashioned homes in London. Of course nothing in America is older than a few hundred yeas, so the design challenges here are really exciting! When did you want to start?" He asked.

"Whenever you can." Harry really had no idea what this man would be capable of, but he seemed pretty confident that he knew what he was doing. "The house has several things that need to be removed and a lot of permanent sticking charms in place."

"No problem, I'm an expert sticking charm breaker. Why don't we set something up so that I can see the house and get your thoughts on exactly what we want to do. Personally, I'm all about combining wizard style with muggle practicality, so I hope you'll like my ideas!" He smiled broadly and then turned to his assistant, "Veronica, pull up the calendar." She immediately sati down at the computer and started using the mouse. "When if good for you Mr. Potter? My schedule is entirely open, just for you of course!"

"Please, call me Harry." Austin smiled broadly at this, "Umm how about this Friday?" He really didn't have a very busy schedule until he started Auror training. "Whats with the computer?" He was really curious. He had never seen wizards use muggle machines that way.

"Oh we use the 'email' to keep in touch with the New York office! Much faster than international owling. Veronica, reschedule my Friday, How's noon for you Harry?" He extended his hand.

Harry shook it and said, "Noon then. The address is number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. I'll meet you in front." This was good at least he had enough time to brief Kreecher on what would be going on. He didn't want to give the old house elf too much of a shock, and he had already decided he would let Kreecher keep anything he wanted from the Blacks. No one else would really care.

Veronica recorded what he said in the computer and then smiled at him. She finally spoke softly, "Thank you Harry, for everything you've done."

Austin patted him heartily on the back and lead him towards the door, "And thank you for choosing us, I know this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship!"

"See you Friday." Harry replied as he walked outside onto the bustling street. He checked his watch and realized that it was almost time to meet Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to head home.

As he approached the Leaky Cauldron, there designated meeting place, Ginny was already waiting for him. She smiled when he finally emerged from the crowd. "How did it go at the bank?" He walked towards her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Actually much better than expected. Where's your Mum?" He noticed that Ginny was holding onto a few shopping bags, but they were all from the second hand store.

"She said for us to go on back to the burrow, she has some boring house stuff to buy."

Harry saw the look of longing on Ginny's face as she saw other girls walking by with new shoes and dresses from various high end shops. He loved the fact that he would be able to take care of her. In the future she could get whatever she wanted, but he better not spoil her too much for now. "Want to look at brooms? I've been wanted to replace the Firebolt…" He also had ideas for getting Ginny a new broom for her birthday. She was going to be the star player of the Gryffindor team this year and she needed a broom to match.

"OOH yes! Lets go!" and with that she grabbed his hand and headed straight for Quality Quidditch Supplies.

…

When they finally returned to the Burrow they were quite famished and Mrs. Weasley had all of her cooking supplies working hard. Harry and Ginny had several broom catalogs they were looking through. Ginny was thinking about asking for one from her parents for her 17th birthday. Harry let her go on looking at the mid-range price brooms. He'd sort everything out with the Weasley's later. He didn't care what they thought, she was getting the brand new Firebolt-300 model. It had only just come out. The 300 was specifically made for chasers and it was even better for women, as it had a more agile steering for a lighter passenger. He almost couldn't contain his excitement at the plan. He figured he'd buy himself a new Firebolt too. Even though he wouldn't be playing competitively anymore, once you had a broom that great, you can't really go back.

As Ginny was weighing the pros and cons of a Nimbus versus a Cleansweep a large owl swooped through the window. He dropped a think letter on the table and then went off without waiting. Ginny picked up the parcel. "It says 'The Weasleys."

"Well then open it dear." Mrs. Weasley said from behind a large cauldron of delicious smelling soup.

Ginny opened the letter and about a dozen muggle pictures cam spilling out onto the table. "Ooh its from Ron and Hermione!" She said as she moved the pictures aside and picked up the letter.

_Dear Everyone!_

_We are having so much fun in Australia. Spent a few days looking for Hermione's parents, found them, fixed their memories with no problems – Hermione is so clever, I couldn't believe that she actually managed to get them to remember everything. Since then we have been checking out the Australian beaches, going on walkabout, and we even went "snorkeling." We got this muggle underwater camera and Hermione got the pictures developed, so we thought you'd enjoy seeing what we are up to!_

_Right now we are helping the Grangers pack up their house and ship everything back home. Its taking a while, but they were only here about nine months, so its not too much stuff. Anyway, we are looking at flights for the last week of July. Then we'll help the Grangers move back in to their house. Anyway, we should be seeing you all before too long._

_Hope everything is good at home!_

_Love, Ron_

Then there was a second letter in a much neater scrawl:

_Hi Everyone!_

_I'm so glad that Ron came with me, its been a great help having him around to move furniture and such. My parents have been very impressed at how much faster packing is with wands!_

_Anyway, I hope you don't mind that we took some extra time to do some fun things in Australia. The pictures are from a trip to the beach where we took snorkeling lessons so we could go to the Great Barrier Reef, Ron's first (and only) surfing lesson, and a walkabout._

_Miss you all!_

_Love, Hermione_

Harry and Ginny then began looking through the pictures. "Oh, Merlin, MUM you HAVE to see this!" Mrs. Weasley had stopped cooking as Ginny read the letters out load and was now looking intently over their shoulders at the table. The picture that Ginny was referring to was of Ron actually standing on a surfboard, the next picture however contained only a surfboard. No Ron. They all started laughing and looking through the pictures.

There were several of the Grangers along with Ron and Hermione at various locations. Mrs. Weasley was looking at a picture of Hermione and Ron standing on the beach smiling and pointing towards something in the water. It was obviously a candid because they weren't looking towards the camera. "Oh they look so happy."

"Who looks so happy?" Arthur had just walked in from work.

"Dad come here! We've gotten post from Ron and Hermione!" Ginny said.

For a few minutes they all passed around the pictures. Mr. Weasley was particularly impressed with the underwater pictures from the reef. "That's amazing!" he commented, "How do they think of all those things? Look at them underwater without any bubblehead charms! Muggles!"

"I want to go somewhere that warm. It looks so relaxing." Ginny said.

"Oh you're better off here dear, with that red hair and fair complexion." Her mother added.

"But Ron's not sunburned!" She pointed to a picture of Ron, who to Harry's surprise, was actually not red at all.

"There must be charms for that sort of thing…"Ginny wondered out loud.

"Actually," Harry said, "Muggles have a kind of lotion that protects them. Its really quite nice. Its called sun block."

Mr. Weasley had wandered out of the house and Mrs. Weasley had gone back to her cooking. The lettuce getting chopped were quite loud, so she didn't here when Ginny said to Harry, "That settles it then, we are going somewhere warm and sunny for our honeymoon."

Harry's eyebrow shot up, and he gave Ginny a smirk. "Done." He kissed her lightly on the lips just before Mrs. Weasley began setting down their dinner plates.

"Ginny! Help me set the table!" Ginny only rolled her eyes a little at her mother before getting up and clearing off the table so she could set their places.


	26. Chapter 26

**SHACKLEBOLT ELECTED!**

The results from yesterday's election show a clear winner for Minister of Magic, and that position goes to none other than former Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. "It is my hope that now I may proceed with the assistance of the Wizengamot and the Auror department to continue searching for the rest of Voldemort's followers, along with those who knowingly supported his infiltration of the ministry last year….

Another article further down the page read,

**MALFOY STILL UNDER HOUSE ARREST**

Lucius Malfoy remains under house arrest at his manor while his participation the work of He Who Must Not Be Named is fully investigated. Shacklebolt claims that Malfoy has aided in the catching of several lesser Death Eaters, and that he is continuing to do so. "His corroboration is essential to the search and recovery of Voldemort's remaining followers." Shacklebolt says.

The third page offered news of a bit lighter concern:

**HOGWARTS TO OPEN SEPTEMBER FIRST**

Despite the battle that nearly destroyed the old castle, the school will be resuming classes as usual on September 1st. Headmaster Minerva McGonagall says that most students elected to repeat last years classes, but a few, mostly older students are moving up a grade. Only students who passed their end of year examinations with O's were allowed to move up, considering that the standards of last year's curriculum were not the school's norm.

Much to the dismay of many young Hogwart's girls, Harry Potter, the chosen one, will not be attending his 7th year at Hogwarts. Potter along with his friend and fellow hero of the battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, will be attending Auror training in the fall. Potter was unavailable to quote on this decision…

"Won't they ever find anything else to talk about?" Harry said as he tossed the paper down on the Weasley's kitchen table.

"I thought you were used to having your name in the paper, mate. This is a lot better publicity than you were getting when you were Undesirable Number One." Ron said as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Ron and Hermione had just gotten back from Australia a few nights ago and had been enjoying the lazy summer days that the Burrow. Harry had noticed a different kind of closeness between them. They now seemed totally comfortable with their relationship, but aside from Hermione's tan and Ron's scruffy beard, they seemed pretty much the same.

"Haaaaaaapppppy Birthday Harry!" Ginny yelled as she came down the stairs from her room. She put her arms around Harry from behind where he sat and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'd almost forgotten." Harry said.

"Blimey, me too!" said Ron.

Hermione finally sat her paper down and looked up from it. "Its been a whole year then. Wow. Happy birthday Harry." She smiled and raised her mug of tea up to him. "What are we doing to celebrate?"

"Hopefully nothing. Its really not a big deal guys." Harry responded.

"Mum's making you dinner plus ice cream and cake, but I don't think its going to be anything crazy." Ron added.

"Perfect. Sounds great." Harry said.

Ginny was grabbing a piece of toast and pouring a glass of pumpkin juice for herself. She sat down next to Harry and started reading Hermione's discarded pages of the Prophet. Just then they saw a few owls headed towards the burrow. Three letters were dropped off on the table, all addressed to Harry.

The first one was a big pink birthday card from Hagrid. Harry smiled as he read it and picked up the next one. It was silver and had moons and starts drawn all over it. He opened it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are enjoying your 18th birthday! Thank you for your owl, Dad and I are doing very well and have been enjoying fixing up our house. We will definitely see you tonight for ice cream and cake at the Burrow and count us in for Ginny's 17th too!_

_See you later,_

_Luna_

"Oh it will be nice to see Luna tonight!" said Ginny, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder. "So you've been inviting people to my birthday behind my back then?" She chided him.

"Well you wouldn't give me a guest list!" Harry rebuffed.

"Thanks because Ginny doesn't want us to throw her a big party!" Hermione joined in.

Ron sat his juice down. "No, Ginny actually wants us to throw her a huge party because she's the baby and the only girl, and she gets everything she wants. She's just feigning disinterest so it doesn't look like she's the brat that she really is."

Ginny was eyeing her older brother and Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He had hit the nail right on the head with that one. "Oh whatever Ron!" She half laughed half yelled at him.

As they were bickering Harry had picked up the last letter. When he opened is, he saw large colorful blots on a piece of white construction paper. There was also a note on parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Teddy made this beautiful piece of art for you with his finger paints. I hope you enjoy it._

_We would love to have you over for tea this afternoon, if you do not have any other plans._

_Regards,_

_Andromeda & Teddy_

"I think I know what I'm going to do this afternoon then." Harry said and then he read the letter out loud.

"Aww, I want to come!" Ginny whined.

"Totally Ginny, but next time. I think I should go alone for this one." Harry knew Ginny would love Teddy, but he wanted some private time with this godson before he had to share him with anyone else.

"I understand." She smiled. Harry stood up and kissed her on the forehead before heading out of the kitchen and upstairs to get dressed. They had all slept in substantially, and it was near lunchtime already. He wanted to get dressed and go buy Teddy a little present before meeting him for the first time.

As he walked upstairs he heard Ginny yelling up after him "You're not getting your present until tonight, so don't stay out too late!"

He smiled. This birthday was just how he wanted it to be: low key.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Just to let you know, i am headed to europe for a little vacay and i will not be able to post for over a week. i will definitely work on the story on the plane on the way over and back, but i can't post while i'm there. (if i write on the ipad, i refuse to post until i can transfer and edit it on my lap top. i'm a little OCD about this.) i will be in london for the weekend, so perhaps i will be super inspired! anyway, i just wanted to let you know, so that you wouldn't think i abandoned the story. no worries, i intend on seeing this baby out! however, after the girls are back at school, i will be spreading the chapters out signifigantly in time.

OK! love you all! i will post if i can!

Chapter Twenty-Seven

It was nearing teatime when Harry knocked on Andromeda Tonks' door. After a few moments he heard shuffling within, a small laugh, and footsteps heading towards the door.

Andromeda Tonks was still the spitting image of her older sister, which was always shocking to Harry at first, but the warm smile with which she greeted Harry could never have come from Bellatrix. "Harry!" she exclaimed as ushered him inside.

Harry gave Andromeda a warm hug. "You look good Andromeda!"

"Oh please, such a flirt. Come in, and please call me Andy." She led him into the sitting room, where Teddy was laying under a magical play gym. He had never seen wizard baby things before. This little contraption was much like the one's he had seen in the muggle store, but the animals hanging from it were dragons, hippogriffs, and unicorns instead of the standard ducks, bears, and bees that muggle children played with.

Harry was speechless when he laid eyes on the baby. His hair was bright yellow today and he laughed and cooed as he played with his toys. "Go on Harry, you can play with him. He won't break!" Andy encouraged him.

"I suppose I haven't been around too many babies." Harry finally got out as he walked towards Teddy and sat next to him on the floor. Andy obliged by sitting on the other side and picking Teddy up so that he could properly see Harry. When he looked at Harry's face he suddenly smiled.

"Hi little buddy." Harry said as Andy motioned for Harry to pick the baby up. As he did Teddy's little hands grabbed at Harry's nose and ears. "He's so cute! He looks like…" but he couldn't finish the statement. His throat had closed at the thought. Teddy looked exactly like his parents.

"I know." Andy said.

"I got him a little something." Harry reached behind him and picked up the bag he had brought with him. He thought perhaps a subject change would help both him and Andy.

"Don't spoil him too much!" Andy laughed.

"I intend to spoil him greatly." Harry looked into Teddy's eyes as he spoke "I didn't get to know my Mum and Dad either little man, and my godfather was amazing, but I didn't get to know him well either. I am going to spoil you rotten!" Harry made a silly face and the baby laughed. Andy wiped a tear from her eye. She was so glad that Teddy had Harry. It would definitely make his life easier. When he was older he would have someone to talk to who had been through the exact same thing.

Harry pulled a stuffed lion out of the gift bag from Henley's and pretended to make it roar for Teddy. Teddy grabbed the soft animal and held it too him dearly.

"Never too early to start pushing Gryffindor, ay?" Harry said as Andy laughed heartily.

"Of course not! I'm going to go put the kettle on." And with that Andy left the two boys to play by themselves for a little bit. This was going to be an excellent friendship.

…

Later that night as Harry tried to get to sleep he thought about the day and everything that had happened. Meeting Teddy was amazing. Thinking of Lupin and Tonks made his heart physically ache, but he was happy to have the opportunity to in some small way, make a difference in their child's life.

His birthday dinner had been lovely. Thankfully, only the Weasley's, Hagrid, and the Lovegoods, who lived nearby, attended. He would be seeing all of them plus many more of their friends very soon at Ginny's party, so he was happy that his 18th birthday had been a very calm occasion. Mrs. Weasley's cake, as per usual was delicious, and he loved all of his presents.

Hagrid brought him a beautiful new tawny owl. He hadn't named him yet, but he was very glad to have a pet. He really hadn't realized how much he had missed Hedwig until now.

Ron and Hermione had gotten him an enchanted boomerang in Australia. It was really fun to play with and they had all enjoyed tossing it around the back yard.

Rather than the usual Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's merchandise, George had opted to give Harry a very sporty jacket from the shop he frequented. "Now that you'll be working for the ministry, I thought a little upgrade from the jeans and a t-shirt look would be good." He had said as Harry tried it on.

Ginny had given him an unusual gift. It was a small piece of Hogwart's stone façade that in a haphazard way, looked like a heart. She had found it after the battle and had immediately thought he should have it. After all, it was his ability to love that had saved all of them in the end. She had bewitched it to be warm to the touch, and to fill the holder with a feeling of calm. On the back it was inscribed "beyond the reach of magic." He smiled as he held onto it and thought of Ginny. He was impressed with her charms…though he was slightly concerned about her using magic underage. He supposed the ministry had better things to be doing right now than hunt down underage witches for charming a rock.

He liked the idea of carrying a small piece of the castle with him wherever he went. It reminded him of the sacrifice that had been made, but it also reminded him, that there are things we never really get to understand while we walk this earth, and love was one of them.

His last thought before he finally drifted off to sleep was of Ginny smiling at him across the table as he opened the present. He was so lucky to have her.


	28. Chapter 28

HELLO LOVELY READERS! i'm back from my vacay, so hopefully will have much more time to dedicate to this. so sorry to have kept you waiting, but here ya go!

Chapter Twenty Eight.

In the two weeks leading up to Ginny's birthday, Harry had struggled to hide all of his surprises from her. He had made up various excuses to go to London to acquire the Firebolts, which had to be special ordered and then picked up by him. He couldn't risk owling it, since she might be at the Burrow when the parcel arrived.

Thankfully the renovations on Grimmauld Place had made it easier to sneak away. He had told Mrs. Weasley what he was up to and she had done a very good job at ensuring Ginny was too busy with random household tasks to accompany Harry to go "check out the house." he felt odd lying to her, but he knew that the surprise would totally be worth it.

In fact, it wasn't a total lie; he had visited Grimmauld Place a few times to check out Austin's progress.

"Well once we got the stench out it was pretty simple really," Austin had said as he led Harry up to the master bedroom in the house. He opened the door and Harry's mouth opened in total shock. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but Austin had exceeded any ideas he had thought of.

The room, which had housed Buckbeak for several months after years of being totally empty, was now just as warm and inviting as the Gryffindor common room. The walls were a burgundy and the giant four-poster oak bed was made with a fluffy gold duvet. It looked perfect.

"What do you think?" Austin asked excitedly, "after we spoke, I did a little research on you, which was really easy, since you are in pretty much every newspaper out there. I thought you would Ike it to look a bit Ike Hogwarts."

Harry smiled. After all, Hogwarts had been his first real home, he was happy that this room was so reminiscent of it. "I love it mate. I can't lie, I wasn't sure exactly what you would come up with, but this is perfect."

"ooooooh yay! Ok well I'm setting up the other bedroom now for your friend Ron, and then we will move on to the bigger rooms and the kitchen. By the way, your house elf has been super nice!"

"Really?" Harry asked. He was a little surprised, he thought that Kreacher would hate any changes to the house, but he supped that the little elf's loyalty really had changed.

"Oh yeah, he's fab, always bringing me little snacks! Also I unstuck the portrait of Walpurga Black, and I thought the Kreacher would want it but he said no."

Harry was surprised before but now he was in total shock. Kreacher? Not wanting a sacred black family artifact? He would have to make sure he was ok. "Gee I suppose just put it in the attic then." Harry said.

Later that day Harry had gone to Diagon Alley to get his and Ginny's broomsticks. As excited as he was to finally get his own, he was even more excited to see Ginny's utter glee when she opened hers. He threw the invisibility cloak over both of them and apparated back to the burrow, where he hid them under his bed in Ron's room.

...

The morning of august 11th Ginny woke up with the feeling that something was different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Then she remembered. Her trace was finally gone! "Hermione!" she nearly yelled across her small bedroom as she grabbed her wand from here bedside table.

Hermione groaned from under her covers but managed to grunt out a "happy birthday..." before Ginny began using her wand to make various things fly about the room. Even though she was a half asleep Hermione laughed as Ginny made her old stuffed animal's do a kick line on the ceiling.

As the girls got up and dressed to head down for breakfast there was a small knock on the door. When Ginny opened it, no one was there, but a beautiful vase of yellow roses was suspended in mid air with a note attached. Ginny took a moment to smell the flowers before taking them and setting them on her dresser.

"How beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, "What does the note say?"

_Dear Ginny,_

_You're not a little girl any more! Happy Birthday love, I am so proud of all that you have accomplished and I'm sorry that I don't say it to you more often._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Ginny wiped a little tear from the corner of her eye. She had expected that the flowers were form Harry, but it was even better to get them from her Dad. it was true that Arthur Weasley rarely voiced his feelings, which made it all the more special. "They're from Dad." she sad as she sat the note down.

"Ohh, how sweet!" Hermione said as they headed downstairs for breakfast.

Before they reached the kitchen Ginny could already smell a delicious breakfast in the works. There's nothing quite like the smell of bacon frying in the morning to start off a perfect day. She was greeted by Harry, Ron, her Mum, and her Dad as she walked in. "Happy Birthday!" they all exclaimed as Harry gave her a big hug.

"Thanks guys!" Ginny said as she walked over to the kettle to pour herself a cup of tea, magically of course. Ginny couldn't thank her dad for the flowers now, because she knew he wouldn't want for everyone to see, but she gave him a bigger smile than usual and a small wink just before she misjudged her magic and spilt hot water right on the floor.

"Ginerva! Don't be silly, just because you're 17 it doesn't mean you have to whip your wand out for everything!" Molly said as she threw her daughter a dishrag to clean up the mess.

"Heard that one before ay mate?" Ron said to Harry as he sipped his own pumpkin juice.

"It gets old Ginny." Harry said as she sat down next to him, "but just for today you're aloud to do as much ridiculous magic as you want." he pecked her on the cheek and she blushed slightly, not at the public affection, but at the fact that she had already made one faux pas and she had only been of age for a few minutes.

After they had eaten, Mrs. Weasley stood up and said "Presents!" and everyone shifted their seats excitedly. Harry's broom idea was a surprise only to Ginny, so they were all pretty excited about how she would handle it.

Ginny had noticed a small pile of gifts at the end of the table and had tried not to look disappointed in the fact that none of them were shaped like a broom.

Hermione, and apparently Ron's, since they were now an official couple, was first. It was a beautiful pair of seashell earrings that they had picked out for her while they were in Australia. "Oh thank you guys, they are beautiful!" Ginny said before her parent's handed her another small package.

"I can't believe our little girl is seventeen!" Molly said while Ginny unwrapped the package. As she could have predicted, it was a watch. It was a fairly modern design, not unlike the one they had given Ron the previous year, and she knew it couldn't have been cheap.

"I love it." Ginny stated before giving each of her parents big hugs. As she put it on, Harry handed her a large package of merchandise from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "I suppose he thinks I'll need an unlimited supply of fever fudge to get though 7th year."

Everyone chucked as she opened several other cards that had arrived in the morning post. When the conversation reached a lull, Harry stood up. "I suppose you'll be wondering where my gift is then?" He asked as Ginny slyly smiled up at him.

"Oh I thought merely your presence was the gift, since you've been gone most of the time the last two weeks." She replied with a slightly cocked eyebrow.

Harry looked at her lovingly, she might be a handful, but she was HIS handful. "So sorry about that Gin, I've been a bit busy planning tonight's festivities."

"What festivities?" Ginny asked.

Everyone looked at Harry to urge him on.

"Well, I've arranged a little party for you, I hope you don't mind. Just your friends and family, plus lots of booze and food. I think we could all use a little fun, don't you?"

Ginny was smiling up at Harry now, "oh I suppose that might be alight then." She answered coyly.

Arthur leaned over and whispered into his wife's ear "They really are something aren't they Moll?"

"You've no idea." She whispered back.

Harry was now reaching up on the shelf above the sink. "Oh yeah Gin, I also got you this." And as he said it, he pulled the invisibility cloak off of the wrapped broom and pulled the package down and placed it on the table in front of her.

"OOOOOOhhhhhh Harry!" Ginny was no longer playing it cool; she couldn't believe Harry got her a broom. She was almost jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.

Harry sat down next to her. "Open it then."

As Ginny began to pull apart the wrapping paper her eyes got bigger and the bits of paper began to fly about the room until she finally unraveled the broom from its paper. She starred at it in shocked awe for a moment and then began to scream in excitement, "OH MY GOD HARRY YOU GOT ME A FIREBOLT!" She was now hugging Harry so fiercely that he could hardly breathe.

Everyone else was laughing hysterically at her reaction. Ginny had never even hoped to receive a gift this nice, and it was truly hilarious to watch her excitement.

"YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" She was still clinging on to him tightly and squealing slightly. Harry was patting her back and laughing between breaths.

"What do you say we take her out for a spin then?" He asked her.

She didn't say anything, she simply let go of Harry grabbed the broom and headed towards the door.

"Hang on Gin, let me get mine." He said as he ran up to Ron's room to retrieve his new broom from under the bed. He had been waiting for this moment all week.

By the time he got downstairs everyone was outside admired Ginny's new broom as she told them all about its specs. (She had of course memorized every detail about this broom from the Quality Quid ditch Supplies catalog.)

When she turned and saw Harry with his new Firebolt she said, "Should've known."

"Well I couldn't let you have too much of a competitive advantage!" He replied.

"Ha! I don't need one, you're a seeker, not a chaser!" and with that she mounted her broom and kicked off with the grace of a professional.

She was right, she was an extremely dexterous flyer, but Harry was fast, so he let her think she was winning for a while before catching up.

Back on the ground Ron was looking a bit bewildered. Ginny and Harry were now almost out of sight on their new brooms.

Hermione noticed and grabbed his shoulder, "Don't worry Ronald, they'll be back soon. I'm sure Harry will let you ride his, but I wouldn't count on getting anywhere near Ginny's." Ron sulked only for a moment and then headed back into the kitchen for second breakfast.

When he thought they were far enough away from the burrow Harry finally caught up with Ginny who was smiling like he had never seen before. They both slowed down simultaneously and looked at each other up in the air.

"Thank you so much Harry. This is the best present anyone has ever given me." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Gin, you deserve it." She looked a little down, "What's wrong?"

"Its just that I can't ever give you anything like this. This is such an expensive gift!"

He reached his hand between them and cupped their face. "Babe, you don't have to and you don't need to. This was a special birthday and your special to me. I want you do get noticed on the team next year, and I thought this might help. Plus I wanted to buy a new one for myself and I couldn't really think of not getting you one too! Gin, I know its weird for you, but you need to let me spoil you a little!"

She looked into his beautiful green eyes and smiled. "Ok only a little then."

He leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. It had been a while since they had had time alone together and the urgency of this kiss was evidence to that. Ginny broke the kiss and breathlessly said, "Want to fly over to my old tree house? I don't think I ever showed it to you before. It's extremely secluded."

"Sounds like the perfect place for a rest. All this flying is hard on the body, you know." Harry said as he winked at her.

As Ginny led Harry over to the woods where her childhood playhouse was she thought to herself, 'Best. Birthday. Ever."


	29. Chapter 29

thanks, as always for your reviews. you are all so awesome! fyi, from now on, i'll be spacing out the timing between the chapters a bit. i don't think we need to read about run of the mill school type stuff, so i'm just going to cover the highlights! (besides, wouldn't hogwarts be boring without Harry and Ron?)

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Guests started arriving just after sunset. The Burrow was aglow with hundreds of candles that Harry and Hermione had bewitched to hang as if they were a tent above the lawn. Ron had been assisting his mother in the kitchen with a variety of chores, most of which involved him carrying lots of food to the table they had set up for the guests.

Harry had conspired with Mrs. Weasley to set up a buffet table of hor d'oeuvres for the guests; he had even gone to the food store with her to help her get enough for the party. He knew she could have managed by herself, but he was determined not to let her pay for anything. He had also bought several large cases of butterbeer, which were chilling in a large water trough he and Ron had found and filled with ice.

George and Percy were the first to arrive. They apparated with bottles of firewhiskey in each of their hands. They were both dressed up and had very silly looking grins on their faces, as if they had just done something very bad before arriving.

"Now it's a party then mate?" George said as he placed the bottles of liquor on the table. Before Harry could ask them what they had been up to he was interrupted by the Burrow's kitchen door opening.

Ginny had been primping with Hermione in her room, but now deemed it necessary to make her entrance. As usual, Harry was stunned by her effortless beauty. As she walked over to the lawn to greet her brothers, Harry allowed himself to take in every detail of her appearance. Her hair was looking rather full with some soft curls at the bottom, and her skin was glowing. He loved the shadows of the freckles he could see on her cheeks and shoulders. Her dress was a kelly green cotton frock with an empire waist. The straps were made of three smaller straps which appeared to be braided together and she was wearing the earrings Ron and Hermione had given her earlier today. Her feet were simply adorned with tan ballet flats. She looked radiant in the glow of the candles. She looked like a bohemian princess witch – the wand handle peaking out of her pocket was the steady reminder that she was indeed a witch and not a summer faerie.

"Eeef you stare a leetle harder, she vil vanish, no?" Fleur interrupted his thoughts.

Harry turned to greet her with a warm hug, "Sometimes I just can't help but think how lucky I am to have her. Thanks for coming Fleur."

"I sink my leetle seester in law is a very lucky girl to be so young and so loved." She winked at Harry before heading over to where Bill was now chatting with the other Weasleys. Harry had been so engrossed in watching Ginny that he hadn't even noticed the other guests were arriving and being greeted by Ron and Hermione.

He headed over to the group to greet his guests. The party consisted of the entire Weasley family, Hagrid, Angelina, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Pavarti, Padma, Hannah, Katie, and several other students, mostly members of the DA. Every one was in great spirits and was thoroughly enjoying the food, the beer, and the music which Ron and Hermione had selected and magically amplified to play over the lawn.

"Harry!" Neville was walking over to where Harry had been catching up with George and Lee.

"Great to see you Neville!" Harry said as he was warmly shaking his friend's hand. "How have you been?"

"Oh alright, Gran reckons I'm a real man now, so she's been letting me do whatever I want around the house, which is nice for a change. Of course she wants me to finish school and then apply to be an auror, but I don't see that in the future. But I heard you and Ron already got in! Well done!"

"Thanks Neville. You'd be a great auror if you wanted to be one." Harry reassured him.

George interrupted by handing them both a small glass of firewhiskey, "Neville Longbottom, this shots for you. You are a total bad ass and you know it."

All of them chucked and Neville turned a shade of pink, but took the drink nonetheless. After he finished he looked at the three of them and asked, "Okay, you all have girlfriends…"

"Not me, actually, I'm single at the mo'." Lee chimed in. "But go on."

"I'm going to do it." Neville went on.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Talk to Hannah." He looked at them all and Harry saw the shadow of the scarred boy who didn't want his friends to lose any more points for Gryffindor.

"Neville, mate" Harry started, "You've lead a rogue campaign against Voldemort for an entire school year, you can definitely talk to a girl."

"Trust me Neville," George added as he poured him another shot of firewhiskey, "after watching you pull the bloody sword out of Godric Gryffindor's hat and cutting Nagini's head off with it, I think you'll be ok with Hannah Abbott, though she can throw a mean stunner."

Neville seemed slightly encouraged by George's comment. Without another word he downed the shot and headed off into the direction where Hannah was chatting with several other girls.

Meanwhile over on the other side of the tent Hermione was having a very nice chat with Fleur when Lavender came over to her shyly. She was holding a bottle of butterbeer and it appeared that she hadn't had any of it to drink yet.

"Hello Lavender, you look great." Hermione was speaking the truth. Compared to the last time she had seen Lavender, she looked amazing.

"Thanks Hermione. I actually wanted to come over and thank you for getting Greyback off of me. If you hadn't done that, I don't know what would have happened. So far I haven't had any symptoms, so the healers think I'm going to be okay." She smiled a little.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I was actually thinking about you the other day and I was hoping you were alright." Hermione reached out and touched Lavender on the shoulder.

Lavender's smile broadened, "I also wanted to let you know that I am really happy for you and Ron. No hard feelings, okay?"

Hermione had been wondering if she would mention this. "None at all." She said.

The moment was interrupted by the fact that the music suddenly stopped and Hagrid was carrying in a rather large cake that appeared to be shaped like a giant quaffle.

"Wow, Mum really needs to expand to cake shapes outside the quidditch arena." Percy said under his breath to Bill who suppressed a laugh. "Remember Fred and George's bludger cakes?" This time Bill could not help but laugh, which caused his wife to give him the stink eye from across the way.

"Sorry." He mouthed as she smiled back at him.

As they gathered around the cake to sing Happy Birthday, Harry was finally able to get in by Ginny's side. Before the song was over he leaned in and whispered, "You look good enough to eat."

As the song finished and Ginny blew out her candle's Mr. Weasley managed to get all the 'kids' together to take a picture and then all the 'family', which of course included Harry, Hermione, and even Angelina. Hagrid was in the back of both holding the cake so everyone could see how large it was.

After the cake was eaten the party died down a bit and a few people headed home, but most of the guests stayed to finish the firewhiskey and butterbeer supplies. It had been a very long time since they had been together under happy circumstances, and even though it was Ginny's birthday, it seemed more like they were simply celebrating the fact that they were young and alive.

They had learned that most people were going back to school for their seventh year, which made Ginny and Hermione very happy. School was fast approaching, and they were both highly aware of the fact that they would be leaving Harry and Ron to their own devices for an extended period of time. They weren't worried about them, but they knew their Auror training would be hard, and they would miss them terribly.

As it was getting late everyone decided that it would be a jolly good idea to go for a midnight swim in the lake – Harry had written that there might be swimming on the invitations, so most people had brought bathing suits. Others simply jumped in in their underwear. It was dark afterall.

As they headed down to the lake, Ginny and Harry fell behind the others. The tree frogs were loud and the stars were out, making the evening a perfect summer night. "Harry, thank you so much for everything." Ginny said as she stopped walking and looked into his eyes. "This party was amazing. I was so excited to see everyone."

"You're welcome Gin. I thought your birthday would be a good excuse to get the DA together under better circumstances, but I also wanted it to be special for you." He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm going to miss you so much this year."

To his surprise, she laughed a little. "Harry, this will be nothing compared to last year."

"I suppose you're right about that." He squeezed her hands a little tighter.

"This day was perfect." She added.

"I hope we have many more like it." He stepped back and took her in, now in her bathing suit with a cotton dress over it before they both turned in sync and continued their walk to the lake.

"We will." She said, as their steps fell in stride under the starry blanket of the summer night.


	30. Chapter 30

i have no idea whats been going on with the site, but i have been unable to post this for over a week! ahhhh! sorry! i

Chapter Thirty

Every one was finishing up breakfast when the post arrived. Two letters with a familiar green script on front were delivered to Hermione and Ginny, two rather official looking letters were dropped in front of Ron and Harry, and one Daily Prophet was delivered to Mrs. Weasley who spoke first. "Oooooh boys look!" she said in the adoring tone only a mother could hear without cringing.

"What?" Ron said as he reached for the paper she was holding out to him. "Oh…" Ron't face had turned beet red before he passed the paper to Harry who was sitting next to him.

Harry cringed only a little as he looked at it. Afterall, there had been much worse things about him in the paper.

THE NEW WORLD AURORS

Potter, and Weasley head the class.

September 2nd marks the beginning of training school these promising new ministry employees.

"I am very excited about this years recruits. These witches and wizards have lived through a very trying time and have proven themselves truly worthy of their position." Said Warwick Skindiperry, head of the training program.

Heading the class of ten Aurors are heros of the Second Wizarding War, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Other students, Malachy Kindlebur, Bryce Baltimark, and Gemma Black were recruited two years ago, but the ministry opted not to train any new recruits due to other matters. Of the five other students, three are Americans. Stephen Hanna, Melly Johnson, and Dave Mincks, one is from Korea, Jin Su Kim, and one is from Bulgaria, Mihkna Zygumunt. These five foreigners were selected from thousands of applicants to begin the new generation of Aurors.

"That's not a bad picture, really." Harry said as he passed the paper down the line to Hermione. He and Ron had gone to the ministry a few days ago to meet their fellow classmates and to fill out paperwork. Everyone seemed very dedicated and he was looking forward to working with them.

"Yeah Ron, you don't look fat at all." Ginny mocked him.

"Oh come off it, what's in your hand there?" He asked before everyone else noticed the badge that Ginny was holding in her hand.

She smiled broadly and said "Quidditch Captain."

"Well done!" Harry said before leaning over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nice work Ginny, so proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley said as she got up to give her daughter a hug. "Oh I guess this will be our last time shopping in Diagon Alley for your supplies, my dear!"

"'Mione, why so quiet?" Ron asked across the table. "You're usually thrilled at the prospect of buying new books, what gives?"

Hermione turned around her hand to reveal the "Head Girl" badge that she was holding. She looked anything but excited about it though.

"Why do you look like you just got a Troll on a transfiguration exam?" Ron asked. "I thought you would be thrilled."

"I know I should be, but I was hoping that they would give this to someone else. I really wanted a more relaxing year this year." Hermione put the badge down and then seemed to reassess the situation. "But I suppose it will be better for my future job applications, and I get my own bedroom…"

"That's the spirit dear." Mrs. Weasley was working her way over to Hermione to give her a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze. "First Head Girl in our family! Honestly, didn't think I'd see another Head anything after Percy, but here I am surprised! You should owl your parents and tell them!"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I will. What did you and Ron get Harry?" She was looking at their letters.

"Oh." Said Harry who then began opening his next to Ron, "It's a stipend so that we can buy our training supplies and ministry robes and such. We don't start getting paid until the week after we get to class, so they said they would be sending this in the meantime."

"SO!" said Mrs. Weasley, "Looks like a trip to Diagon Alley today then everyone?"

Everyone murmured in agreement, finished the rest of their breakfast and headed upstairs to get dressed. Without anyone noticing, Harry slipped his stipend money in Ginny's pocket and whispered, "Don't let your Mum buy you anything unless she insists. Tell her the money is from when we were all helping George out in the shop."

"No problem." She turned and smiled at him. "Aren't you going to need some gold?"

"Ron has to go to Gringott's to open his own account, so I'll pick up some more gold then. Don't you worry." He kissed her on the nose and headed up the stairs.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys, thanks for reading. love you all. forgive me for the delays in between chapters! i realize that i am now guilty of what my fave authors always do to me...never update! ack! will try to be better!

Chapter Thirty One

As per usual, King's Cross Station was packed with muggles. September 1st had come much faster than either Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had hoped it would and they were all walking rather slowly in the direction of platforms nine and ten.

Since it was their last time, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had joined the group headed into London to see the girls off at the station, and Mrs. Weasley kept dabbing her at her eyes periodically. After so many children, it was hard to believe that the last one was headed to her last year of school.

Harry and Ginny held hands as they walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters to meet up with the others. "You promise to owl me every day?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, Maynard might be young, but he's not going to be able to keep that up. How about every few days?" He had finally landed on the name Maynard for his new owl, he knew it was unusual, but somehow, it just fit the owl's lazy expression.

"I suppose I'll really be too busy to write you every day anyhow." She said with a cocked eyebrow.

Rather than feed into her ego Harry opted to grab her and kiss her quite passionately. He would have felt rather stupid doing it, but the steam from the train was making it pretty hard to see. As they broke apart he looked at her very seriously. "Ginny, I'm going to miss you just as much as you will miss me, but we'll make it through."

She smiled back at him and said "I know." Before burring her head into his chest and hugging him tightly.

"Ginerva! Come give us a hug! You need to get on the train!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at them from across the way where she was hugging Hermione goodbye.

"Better go then." Harry said before the lump in his throat cut off his ability to speak. He had anticipated this moment being horrible, and he was quite right.

"Don't forget: Hogsmeade and every quidditch match." She said as she walked away from him towards her parents.

He couldn't say goodbye. He just shook his head and stood there until he was joined by an equally somber Ron.

As the train departed and he stood on the platform he realized that the last time he was here he was in limbo with Dumbledore. He had often wondered why the place he chose in his subconscious to go was this train station. Now he knew. King's Cross Station represented a gateway. Not only from the muggle world into the human world, but from Harry's childhood into adulthood, he had come here every year to begin the next part of his journey.

Well this time he wasn't leaving on the Hogwart's Express, but he would certainly begin his next adventure soon. He and Ron started Auror training tomorrow, and he was both nervous and thrilled to once again be standing on platform nine and three quarters new adventures before him.

…

The first month of training had gone rather smoothly. The first semester of Auror school was essentially all about defensive spells. This was to prepare the students for the field work they would be doing later in their studies. It was also a good way to sharpen their skills. All of them would be targets for any dark wizard's plots. When they weren't practicing spells, which was grueling, both physically and mentally, they were learning all about ministry protocol.

Harry had been relieved that they were starting off this way. Defensive spells were certainly a specialty of his, so that took a bit of the pressure off. Though none of his classmates had said anything, he got the feeling that they were all waiting to judge him. Would he really live up to his reputation?

"You should have seen the looks on their faces when you threw up that shield charm. Hilarious." Ron said as they walked towards the Burrow.

Harry laughed a little, he knew he had impressed his classmates, but they were all very gifted, though not as experienced 'in the field' as he and Ron. "No, your patronus was the best I've ever seen you cast it. You even made it look easy." Harry said back.

Ron stopped short of the Burrow and looked up at the oddly shaped structure. "You know, I haven't had a lot of trouble lately coming up with my most happy memory. I suppose that's why it looked easy."

Harry who had also stopped, looked at his friend. He was so happy that Ron and Hermione had finally given in to their feelings for each other. "I guess that does make it easier mate. What are you looking at?"

It was a crisp autumn night. The kind when you could smell woodstoves being put into use for the first time, and the stars shown like a blanket in the sky. Ron finally spoke. "This is it Harry. Our last night at the Burrow." His eyes were only a little glassy as he spoke those words.

Harry really hadn't thought about it. He and Ron would be moving out the following morning. Their rooms in the house had been ready for a few days, but they had to wait for the weekend to get going. "I suppose it is. At least until we get annoyed with Kreacher and come back for dinner."

Ron chuckled and started walking again. "Crazy isn't it? Being adults?"

"Absolutely." Harry said as they entered the kitchen.

…

Kreacher had been thrilled for Harry and Ron to finally start living at Grimmauld Place. He had gotten along swimmingly with Austen, and had actually allowed him to begin renovating the kitchen and dinning room, now that his Master would be coming home.

So far Austen had finished the master bedroom, a guest room, which was to be Ron's, and the living room. The house would be an ongoing project for months, which so many guest bedrooms, and corridors to change. He was equipping it mostly in wizard fashion, but with a few muggle updates, like in the bathrooms where he had installed American style showers. Harry hadn't really understood why the showers had to be "American" but Austen knew he would soon be thanking him.

He had also installed a television in the living area. Harry had never missed not having a TV at Hogwarts, but since he was an Auror now he really felt he needed to be able to see the muggle news. He also didn't think he would mind actually being able to watch some shows from time to time. Plus he thought Ron would enjoy it.

As Harry unpacked his things he took in the details of his room. He sincerely loved everything about it. Austen was pretty amazing. He couldn't wait to see what he did with the rest of his home. He knew that Sirius had hated Grimmauld Place, but he felt close to him there. He was determined to turn it into a place Sirius would have enjoyed.

He turned when he heard the crack, "Dinner is on the table in the kitchen for everybody." Kreacher said.

"Thanks Kreacher, I'll just tell everyone and head down straight away." He said as the elf disappeared.

As Harry went downstairs he could hear Ron, Percy, and George joking around in Ron's room. "Hey guys," he said as he walked in the room. "dinners on."

"Oy I'm starved!" Ron said as he got up and headed towards the door. His room was very similar in style to the master bedroom. The walls were a golden yellow and were now freshly adorned with Chudley Cannon posters.

"So I see you decided to do a bit of decorating?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.

"You see Harry," George chimed in, "Ron cannot live anywhere without his posters of quidditch teams who always lose."

Percy laughed as they all headed downstairs to the kitchen, "That and he was intimidated by how clean it all looked."

As they reached the kitchen they all breathed in the delicious smells of pumpkin stew, pot roast, and roasted vegetables. It was mouthwatering to say the least. Kreacher's cooking had improved tenfold. Of course they were all starving from moving and arranging things in the house all day.

"Harry whats the rent like here?" Percy asked. "You know the lease on my flat is up in a few months…"

Harry laughed as he sat down at the table. He hadn't thought about it before, but his home had four extra bedrooms. He might as well lend them out to his friends in need. "We'll work something out." He said before digging into his food.


	32. Chapter 32

a/n: i am so sorry for the massive delay on this one, but i was simply uninspired! i have a whole slew of ideas now, so you can look forward to some more frequent updates. as always, reviews welcome.

* * *

Chapter 32

Harry couldn't believe that it had been two months since he kissed Ginny goodbye on Platform 9 ¾. Since neither of them were great writers, their correspondence via owl had been frequent, but lacking in detail. Hermione, and surprisingly Ron as well, had begun a letter correspondence that could rival that of a Jane Austen novel.

If he hadn't been so busy with his Auror training he would probably be suffering more. All of his classmates were feeling the pain as well. They had barely even gotten to know each other since it started. They were all so physically exhausted after each day; they didn't even bother to go out for a friendly drink. Stephen, once of the American Aurors, had started calling it "Boot Camp."

"Good morning Master Potter!" Kreacher said as he entered the kitchen. The room smelled of coffee and bacon, which pleased Harry greatly – he had taken to drinking coffee about two weeks after his training started. "You look…well you look…"

Harry caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror on the wall and he let out a small laugh. His eyes were tired, and he needed a shave, and a haircut wouldn't hurt him. "Don't worry Kreacher, its just that I have to work so hard all day and then I'm up half the night studying. Nothing a little sleep, and maybe a trip to the barber won't fix."

Kreacher didn't look all together convinced, but nether the less, he sat Harry's breakfast on the table. "Thanks." Harry said as he sat down and picked up the post, which had apparently already arrived. He tossed the Daily Prophet aside to look at later as he looked through the small pile of envelopes in front of him. A few were for the other residents of the house. One fat letter for Ron, "from Hermione…" he mumbled. A few things for Percy, who had moved into one of the spare rooms and to his utter surprise has turned out to be a great room mate. Essentially, he worked all the time, so they only saw him on weekends.

Two letters were addressed to him, both in familiar handwriting. He opened the one from Austen first.

_Dear Harry!_

_Hope you are loving the new kitchen! Just letting you know that I'm super happy with the progress we are making in the living and dining rooms, but I still recommend not going in there. We turned up a lot of dust yesterday when we ripped out the carpets and stripped the wallpaper. Anyway, I knew you boys would want a place to 'hang' so I went ahead and fixed up the den for you! Surprise!_

_-Austen_

Harry smiled a little. He couldn't help but chuckle at Austen's enthusiasm. Since he hardly ever saw him in the house, Austen had taken to owling him with updates about the renovations.

"Morning Harry." Ron grumbled as he sat across from him at the table, "Good morning Kreacher." He said as Kreacher sat a much larger pile of food in front of Ron than he had in front of Harry. Ron wasted no time in chowing down.

"Morning," Harry said taking a sip of his coffee. "Looks like Hermione's written you another novel." He handed him the fat envelope.

"I love the girl, but it takes me days to write her about half of the content that she provides me with and I bet it takes her about five minutes to get all this down." He opened the letter as Harry finally reached for the last letter in his pile, the one he was actually looking forward to reading.

The familiar scroll automatically made him smile.

_Harry,_

_Sorry this is so short, but I have been running extra practices for the match on Friday. I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE COMING! Thank Merlin that the match and Hogsmeade Weekend are running the same time. I absolutely cannot wait to get my hands on you! See you SOON!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry tried not to blush at her comment. He wasn't exactly sure where they would have time to be alone, but he was looking forward to it, none the less.

….

The week drudged on, but Austen's creation of a "Man-Den" as he called it, did make the time go by slightly faster. He had installed a television, a pool table, dartboard, and a refrigerator in one of the house's small parlors. The couches were huge, comfy, and made of leather, and there was a seemingly endless supply of butterbeer in the fridge. He, Ron, Percy, and George had had fun hanging out in there. All three of the Weasley men were highly impressed with the television. Since none of them had the slightest clue how to work it, Harry figured that this was one of the perks of being raised with muggles – and having a muggle born interior designer.

Finally Friday arrived and Harry and Ron found themselves apparating to Hogsmeade Village after work. They had a little extra time before they could head down to the quidditch pitch, so they stopped by the Hog's Head and checked in with Aberforth.

As they walked in the door they were met with a bone crushing hug and a very scratchy beard. "HARRY AND RON! LOOK AT YOU TWO!" Hagrid said as he finally put them back down on the floor.

From across the room they saw Aberforth behind the bar, "You two look like you've been running marathons everyday." He said as he poured them both firewhiskeys, "Come on over and tell me and Hagrid just how they made both of you look like farm men."

Harry knew they were commenting on the recently added bulk that all of the physical tests they had been doing for school had added to them.

"Oh Harry's been lifting weights every night just to impress my sister." Ron joked as they sat down at the bar.

About an hour later they left the Hogshead with Hagrid to head down to the pitch. Harry knew he might be able to catch Ginny in the Gryffindor locker room but her didn't want to interrupt her if she was trying to motivate the team. He told his friends to save him a seat so that he could try to catch a moment with her as the team exited the building.

As he approached the school he couldn't believe how much better it looked than the last time he saw it. He was happy that so much progress had been made.

As he approached the Gryffindor locker room he heard Ginny prepping the team.

"SO LETS GO OUT THERE AND GIVE THE SLYTHERIN'S EXACTLY WHAT THEY DESERVE!" He heard her yell to a very excited team. After a few moments of high fiving and other yells, he heard them move to the door.

His disillusionment charm was so strong that none of the players even blinked an eye at him standing right next to the door. He watched them all leave ahead of Ginny, who was the last to come out. As she closed the door behind her he said, "Boo."

Ginny showed alarm for only a moment. As soon as Harry Potter become visible right in front of her she was hugging him with a force so strong he was almost knocked off his feet. "Hi Ginny." He spoke into her hair.

Ginny pulled back from the embrace to look into his eyes. She looked happy, excited, and slightly cocky. "Glad you could make it, love." She said with her arms around her neck. It was then that they both noticed that the rest of the team had turned around and were staring.

Knowing full and well that they were being watched by several people, Ginny kissed Harry with a passion she had only previously showed the team on the quid ditch pitch. A few of the boys on the team made catcalls, but they were all clapping at the sight.

As they broke apart they looked happily at each other and then turned towards the team. Ginny suddenly yelled "GET ON THE PITCH! I WANT TO SEE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU ON A BROOM NOW!"

Harry tried not to laugh as the team jumped back around and continued on their way. "Well I can't let you ruin their focus Harry, I need them to kick Slytherin's ass!"

…

Ron beamed as he looked across the stadium bench and saw Hermione. It had been too long, far too long, since he had seen her. She looked beautiful in her jacket and Gryffindor scarf; he hadn't seen one of those on her in a long time. She smiled broadly as their eyes finally met. After closing the space between them Ron simply grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, drinking her in. It was Hermione who closed the space between them with a chaste but meaningful kiss.

"I've missed you." Ron finally spoke, "more than I thought was even possible."

Hermione smiled back at him as they both sat in their seats. "Me too, Ron. Me too."

"Will you promise to move in as soon as you finish school? He asked, wrapping his arm around her protectively.

"Thought you'd never ask." She replied right before she saw Harry walking over to sit next to them. It felt great to have her boys by her side again.

…

To no one's surprise, Ginny dominated the field throughout most of the match. Her flying skills, which were already vastly superior to most of her peers, were enhanced greatly by the new broom. When Hollis Mugdeon caught the snitch, the Slytherins actually looked somewhat appreciative hat their embarrassment was over. Harry supposed that without Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, the team would need a few 'building' years.

Though Professor McGonagall was thrilled to see both Harry and Ron, and obliged them by letting them go to the Gryffindor tower to celebrate the victory, she was also back in the tower at exactly midnight to escort them to her office fireplace.

"How has your training been so far?" she asked them on the way.

"Hard, but quite good really." Harry answered. "Ron's been blowing everyone out of the water on his transfiguration work, Professor."

McGonagall cocked a suspicious eyebrow towards them before saying, "I'm glad that you have finally learned how to study then, without the aid of Miss Granger!"

All three of them laughed at this. It is true, Harry supposed, that if Hermione hadn't helped them in school, they probably would have eventually figured out how to study on their own. "I suppose that's why I'm so bloody tired!" Ron answered.

"Well, I don't know if I've ever been more proud of my students." She went on, "You two, on the way to being Aurors, Miss Granger surely on her wait to being Minister of Magic, and Miss Weasley! Did you see her out there today?" She suddenly seemed much younger than before, "Oooh that broom you got her was a smart move Potter, she looks like a professional out there! If only there was a way to get someone from the Holyhead Harpies to see her…"

Harry suddenly remembered a long ago conversation, in a time before the war. "Yeah that would be great wouldn't it?" He said as they approached her office. "Well, it was great to see you Professor!" he looked back only briefly before throwing the Floo powder on to the crackling fire and yelling "Grimmauld Place!"

As he plopped into his bed minutes later, Harry reminded himself to write a letter to "Old Sluggy" first thing in the morning.


End file.
